Mothers, Siblings, Fathers, Family
by sprinkles888
Summary: Family. Three syllables, only six small letters. And yet, it means so much to the Guardians. They've all been alone for a long time, but now there's something more to life. Happiness. Love. Family. (Jack-centric, posted for Mother's and Father's day 2014. Fluff ahoy.)
1. Tooth - Strong

**A/N: For those who don't know, I had to put this story on pause due to busyness. I also decided that the chapters needed enhancing. This is the rewritten first chapter.**

**These are the dates for this story:  
May 1 – May 11: Mother's Day, focus on Tooth.  
May 12 – May 21: Siblings, focus on Sandy.  
May 22 – May 31: Siblings, focus on Bunny.  
June 1 – June 15: Father's Day, focus on North.  
June 16 – June 30: Family, focus on Guardians.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Please refer back to this for any and all future chapters. I am not DreamWorks or William Joyce. I have no claim to RotG or the Guardians of Childhood. This story is written for fun, and no money is made off if it.**

**Chapter edited 8/12/14.**

* * *

_May 1__st_

_Strong_

Jack's first experience with Tooth wasn't a particularly good memory for him. After being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal by the Easter Bunny, he'd assumed he wouldn't be surprised by anything that happened that day. He was proven wrong very quickly. Almost as soon as she possibly could, the Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies attacked his mouth. That startled him quite a bit, and probably wasn't the greatest first impression.

His view of her now couldn't be more changed. She was unique, intelligent, and _strong._

Even at her lowest, with her fairies gone, her palace falling to pieces, and belief waning, she'd kept going. The queen had attacked Pitch, had fiercely defended her home. She didn't give into fear.

That, _that_ was what Jack had finally seen in her.

Of course, being on the receiving end of one of her glares may have influenced his opinions along. (Her patience when she found out the boys had forgotten to leave gifts was virtually none existent.)

He was pretty sure that Tooth had had a crush on him at first. The immortal teen was very glad she'd moved past that. He didn't exactly want a girlfriend.

After defeating Pitch, he didn't really know what to think of her.

A friend? _No, no, I'm not good enough to have friends. I'm Jack Frost. Nobody wants to be my friend._

A co-worker? _ Maybe. But it seems so different . . . _

An acquaintance? _Yeah, that sounds alright. _

As much as he wanted to hold onto his belief that they were merely associates, that was soon going to change, if Tooth had anything to say about it.

* * *

Jack had been delighted when the tooth fairies had presented with his own room at Punjam Hy Loo. He loved it immediately, with its wintery colors and humongous pillows.

"I-i-it's amazing! Is this really for me?"

"Of course Jack!" Tooth spoke emphatically, chirps and squeaks from the fairies accentuating her words.

The winter spirit shook his head in amazement, a flow blown smile fixated on his face. He spun slowly around, quietly whispering words that seemed so unfamiliar to his mouth,

"Thank you. Thank you, so much."

It wasn't hard to see that just receiving this room had an enormous effect on the boy, and Tooth had noticed. She put a hand on his shoulder, not moving away as he flinched in surprise.

"Jack, you're welcome to stay here any time you like."

Blue eyes looked up in disbelief, "R-really? I . . . I won't be bothering you?"

"Of course not!" The queen squeezed his shoulder gently. "Jack . . . You're a Guardian now. You're one of us. That means that you're a part of the family."

That hit him harder than expected, and he bit his lip, looking away so he wouldn't be embarrassed by how watery his eyes were. His voice wobbling slightly, he asked in a slightly joking tone of voice, "You sure Bunny will be happy about that?"

The question had Tooth snorting in an unladylike manner. "Yes, even Bunny, if I have anything to say about it."

Jack grinned, still trying to shake off the permanent nature of the word 'family'.

Tooth looked back at him, and took in the immortal teen's trembling jaw and watery eyes, not too surprised at how much her words affected him. Three hundred years was a long time. Too long.

She pulled him into a hug, guilt squeezing her insides. She'd left him alone, never even made the effort to meet him before the Guardians needed the boy. No, no time for remorse and pity. She was going to make Jack see that they were family now, however long it took. She had to make up for the time before.

Because that was who she was. She wasn't going to give up. And secretly, she hoped that in time, Jack would view her as somebody to confide in.

She sometimes secretly hated being immortal, because she would never have the chance to become a mother. Even as a young child, that had been something she'd looked forward to. But, responsibilities got in the way of that.

But now, she had Jack. Despite being centuries old, she could see just how much he needed someone to care for him. And now the opportunity was there.

That was something she'd always wanted.


	2. Tooth - Teacher

**A/N: I'd better mention that Jack's colonial family will be making appearances in this story. And people voted to have Jack's sister named Emily. Just so you know. :D Enjoy, and thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Edited :8/12/14.**

* * *

_May 2__nd_

_Teacher_

"Jackson! Come, it's time to start your lessons!"

"Aww, can't I stay out longer Mama?"

The woman smiled gently, "Not today," she fished for something to interest the boy, "you need to start teaching your sister to read!"

Honey brown eyes lit up in excitement at the proposition. He'd always loved to read, and couldn't wait until Emily could learn too! The nine-year old nearly _bounced_ into the cabin, his previous activities forgotten.

Felicity smiled, following her son inside at a slower pace. She knew full well her daughter wasn't _quite_ old enough to start reading, but Jack would enjoy teaching her.

Inside, the boy had pulled his sister toward the fireplace, encouraging her forward with his words,"Come on! I'm going to teach you to read!"

"Dak!" The girl giggled, her brother's excitement getting the best of her. She didn't know what was going on, but she loved it when Jack was enthusiastic.

Jack had reached up on the shelf, retrieving the family's worn bible. He settled himself on the floor, pulling his sister into his lap. His mother smiled, recognizing how her son was mimicking _his _own lessons from years ago.

"See, this is an _A_. It says ah. Say ah!"

"Ah! Ah!" Emily giggled and clapped her hands.

"Good!"

The lessons continued in similar manner, Felicity aiding Jack from time to time. Her daughter, for her part, simply had fun pronouncing the sounds and enjoying time with her brother.

When Jack had finished teaching her the alphabet, he pulled his sister to her feet, stretching to put the book back on its shelf. Emily yawned, and her mother knew it was time for a nap. While she was laying her daughter down, Jack sat himself on the chair where Felicity had been only moments before. When she returned to her seat, she allowed her son to settle in her lap, even though he was far too old for such things. Selfishly, the woman was glad he was still small enough to cuddle. She retrieved her latest sewing project, working around Jack's torso.

"Mama?"

"Yes Jack?"

"How do you do that?" It was clear that he was referring to her needle and thread. Brown eyes looked up at her with a sweet, trusting gaze.

"Would you like to learn how?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. It was true that sewing was more of a girl thing, but he was bored, being stuck near the house due to his latest sickness.

"Alright, try this . . ."

* * *

"Tooth?"

"Yes Jack?" The fairy queen turned to look at the immortal teen from her position near the fireplace. They were in the North Pole's sitting room, waiting for the latest meeting to start. Which, often took a long time.

The boy shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "Well . . . I was wondering . . . How . . . How do you do it?" He clutched his staff lose to his chest and avoided eye contact.

"Do what?" She tilted her head questioningly.

Blue eyes hid behind white locks, embarrassment turning his cheeks a faint pink.

"How . . . How do you deal with so many believers?"

An understanding look crossed Tooth's face as she realized what the problem was. She was actually surprised that North had forgotten to talk to the boy about it, but then, it had been almost a hundred years since the man had to deal with the issue himself.

"Oh, you're having trouble with your powers, aren't you?"

Jack nodded slowly, holding his staff in an even tighter grip. Tooth buzzed over to him, sitting on the window beside him.

"Don't worry Jack; it's perfectly normal to feel a bit out of it when you're first getting large amounts of believers. You see, belief is power, and too much can be overwhelming," she explained, "that's why everything's so uncontrollable right now. It gets better with time." She patted his hand gently.

"Really?" Her helpful tone relaxed the boy, who'd been prepared for her to brush off the subject.

"Yes! In fact, there's another thing you can do if you want to help slow the flood of belief."

"There is?" That would be helpful. No more accidental icing over the Warren, or making it snow in Egypt.

"Yes, It's mostly meditation techniques and the like. . . . I can teach it to you if you want." Violet eyes were wide with excitement.

The teen shifted, peeking out from behind his bangs, "That'd be nice."

Tooth smiled, "How about after this meeting. We can go to my place and I can teach you."

She was rewarded with a small grin, "Alright . . . and . . . um . . . thanks."

"No problem Jack, if you ever need something, you can come to me."

North chose that moment to burst into the room, totally ruining the moment. It was alright though, she would get the chance to talk to Jack later, when she was playing teacher.

She felt like this was a big step in their relationship; after all, mothers taught their children things all the time.


	3. Tooth - Beautiful

**A/N: As clarification: The words at the top are things mothers (or whoever I'm writing about) can be. That's the theme for the chapter as well.**

**Chapter Edited 8/12/14.**

_Italics + Underline = Sandy is speaking._

* * *

_May 3__rd_

_Beautiful_

Jack hadn't wanted to attend the annual Christmas party, but being a Guardian was apparently enough to force it upon him. It was fair to say that many immortals didn't like Jack, and having almost all of them in one crowded space was almost a guarantee for a fight.

"This is a bad idea."

"Nonsense," North said, "is very good idea! You can meet all of the immortals!"

Jack muttered under his breath, "I already know them. They hate me."

Bunny looked up at those words, surprise littering his features. He looked around at the others, but realized that they hadn't heard the quiet words. He shook his head, concern apparent on his face. He had a bad feeling about this.

"There you go Jack!" North boomed.

The winter spirit made a face as he turned to face his reflection in the mirror.

"I still don't understand why I can't wear my hoodie," he commented as the ex-Cossack helped him tie up the cloak he was supposed to wear to the party.

Sandy waved his arms, "_It makes a good impression like this. The others will notice you differently._"

Jack wrinkled his nose, but he didn't make any more complaints, knowing that they would get him nowhere. (He'd already tried. Multiple times.) Instead, he busied himself with double checking to make sure his jerkin was hanging straight. North had asked him for his imput on the party clothes, and after being shot down time after time, Jack just gave up and told him to make a replica of what he used to wear.

"Are you sure you don't want to change pants?" North questioned.

The immortal teen gave him a look. If he was going to wear this, he got to keep the pants. That was what they'd agreed on.

"Alright! Я всего лишь пытался помочь!"*

The boy continued to fuss with his clothes, but North had other matters to deal with at the moment. He was in charge of the party after all. Taking one last glance at himself in the mirror, the Cossack left the room to greet the guests.

When the winter spirit continued to adjust his clothing, Bunny twitched.

"Oi, Frostbite, knock it off, that's annoyin'." Blue eyes looked up in shock before Jack smirked.

"Annoying is it?" With that, he shoved at Bunny, trying to knock him off-balance. The Pooka was caught off guard, but he caught himself before he fell.

"Oh, is that tha' way you want ta' play?" Green eyes narrowed in amusement before Aster leaped at Jack. The boy dodged and leapt out the door. Thus began a chase throughout the workshop as the duo ran and hopped past arriving guests, yetis, and elves.

The occupants of the Pole were used to Jack and Bunny's antics by now, but others were not. A water spirit shrieked as they bounded past her, and the summer spirit was forced to fall to the floor to avoid getting run into.

They continued on their rampage through the workshop, and only stopped when Tooth appeared.

"BOYS!"

Both of them skid to a stop in a manner that was reminiscent of old cartoons. Eyes wide in fear, they turned to face a very irate Queen of the Fairy Armies.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked loudly, her decorative robe, specially made for the occasion, fluttering behind her.

The duo looked at each other before looking back at Tooth. "Nothing," they said in synchronization. It wasn't a very believable lie.

That just angered the woman more, and she opened her mouth to start on her lecture, but Jack grasped her hand before she could.

"You look very beautiful tonight Tooth," he said, gently kissing her knuckles as he'd seen done so many times before in cheesy romance movies.

The queen stopped in her tracks, mouth open slightly. She quickly became flustered and withdrew her hand.

"Oh . . . um . . . come on, the party's starting, don't want to miss that." She spoke rapidly before fluttering away, a blush apparent on her cheeks.

"What was that Frosty?"

Jack gave Bunny another smirk, "I just saved both our hides."

"Yeah, but how'd ya' know how ta' do that?"

"Well, it always worked on my Mama, so I figured it would work on Tooth as well."

"Ya' gotta teach that ta' me sometime," he was only slightly joking.

"Hmm, I dunno if you have the built-in charm like I do," Jack flashed him a smile that seemed more mischievous than anything else.

"What charm? I don' see any."

"Hey!"

Aster grinned, lightly punching Jack's shoulder, "C'mon, we'd better get ta' tha' party. Don't want Tooth mad at us again. . . doubt ya' little complements would work a second time."

"Yeah, probably not, it never did with my mother."

* * *

_*I'm just trying to help_


	4. Tooth - Doctor

**A/N: Chapter Edited: 8/12/14**

* * *

_May 4__th_

_Doctor_

Jack had to admit, for a three hundred year old teenager, he sure was accident prone. He wasn't clumsy, he didn't enjoy getting hurt, and the Guardians always tried to protect him (something that took a long time to get used to), but somehow something _always_ went wrong.

Like right now.

He winced as another burning cough erupted from his lungs. He weakly curled around his staff, brushing ash off of his face. The teen hated fire, but when an uncontrolled blaze occurred mere miles from Burgess, he had to do something about it. There was no way he was letting it come anywhere _near_ his hometown. So, of course he helped out the firefighters and stopped the fire in its tracks.

But, of course, he had to get hurt in the process.

The spirit was sure he had a dangerously high temperature (at least for him), and probably had smoke inhalation as well. Yes, he might be immortal, but that didn't stop him from feeling pain.

Jack shuddered again, closing his eyes. Memories washed over him, and he let them – it was nice to remember a time when he didn't have to go through pain alone.

_"Mama –" The five-year old could barely get the word out before he started coughing again. Felicity placed another cool rag over his forehead, gripping his small hand in hers, glancing over at her husband who stood conversing gravely with the village healer. _

_"I don't know . . . the boy's been weak since he was born . . . I'm afraid the most we can do is pray for a miracle. None of my medicinal supplies have done anything to break the fever."_

_"Please . . . he's my son. Is there not _anything_ you can do?"_

_"Well . . . there is word of an herb that can reduce fever . . . but it's near the ports in the East."_

_Jack's father's eyes narrowed with intensity, "Where? Tell me where. I will ride there and get the medicine."_

_Felicity tuned them out, tender hope blossoming in her chest. She gently stroked her son's sweat soaked curls, whispering to him._

_"Don't worry Jackson; your father is going to help you. You'll be alright."_

_Hazy eyes glanced up at her with trust. The boy nodded before another coughing fit overtook him. His hand never left his mother's._

Jack was faintly aware of a panicky squeaking sound near his ear, but he ignored it. It would be so much simpler to just drift off . . .

". . . ack . . . Ja . . Jack. Jack, hon . . ., I need you . . . wake up. Come . . ., that's it."

Hmm, that was funny; he didn't remember Tooth sounding so crackly. Like a broken radio. He blearily opened his eyes, a hovering green blur above him.

"There you go Sweet Tooth. It's alright. Help's coming." Her voice cleared up, and the world swam into focus. He felt Tooth's hand resting on his forehead, and could hear quiet chirps in the surrounding area. He could also feel himself burning up with heat.

Maybe it was an effect of the fever, or just him wanting to think of other things than the pain, but Tooth sure seemed to look similar to his memories of his Mama.

He reached out with one hand, searching for solace from the only mother figure he'd known in years. Tooth was utterly surprised at the movement, but went along with it, patting the back of his hand and brushing sweaty hair away from the teen's forehead.

She looked up into the sky as she heard bells tinkling. She sighed in relief when she realized that North was finally there to help. The queen murmured quietly, "See Jack, it'll be alright."

Glazed eyes looked up at her, and he nodded. He'd already decided that it would be okay to trust Tooth. She wasn't going to leave him. She was going to take care of him.

Throughout the entire stressful sleigh ride, Jack's hand never left Tooth's. Because it was okay for him to pretend, just for this moment, that she was his mother, taking care of him when he was sick.


	5. Tooth - Worrier

**A/N: Thanks for your support in reading! Here's last chapter in Tooth's POV.**

**Chapter Edited 8/12/14**

* * *

_May 5th_

_Worrier_

It had started out as a normal day. Tooth was going about her normal routine, when one of her fairies had come rushing back to Punjam Hy Loo, eyes wide with panic. Apparently, there had been a fire a few miles from Burgess, and she'd decided to investigate and found Jack. The little one that had seen him was frantic with worry.

And now Tooth was beyond concerned. She flew at top speed, hurtling toward Jack, leaving the rest of her fairies with instructions to contact North and keep the tooth collection going.

It wasn't hard to find where the fire occurred. She dove through the burnt branches of trees, violet eyes searching for the youngest Guardian. It a long time – too long – to find any sign of the boy. Finally, she saw a flash of blue. Jack was covered in soot and dirt. He appeared to be unconscious, making Tooth worry even more.

The Queen touched down on the ground, kneeling beside Jack. Breathing hard, she placed a gentle hand on his forehead, trying to wake him.

"Jack . . . Jack. . . Jack. . . Jack, honey, I need you to wake up. Come on, that's it."

She sighed with relief when glazed eyes blinked open. The fairies that had followed her here squeaked quietly amongst themselves, looking toward their fallen friend.

The boy twitched, moaning quietly. He looked up at Tooth, blinking repeatedly.

His hand moved, and Tooth found herself stroking Jack's hand, eyes softening further as she realized that he was searching for comfort from the pain..

It seemed like hours later that North found them. She looked up at the sleigh, hope blossoming in her chest.

"See Jack, it'll be alright."

She spoke as much to herself as she did the winter spirit. Jack looked back up at her, nodding slowly. When the sleigh landed, she helped North transport the boy inside, still holding his hand, knowing that he might want the reassurance. Worry filled her being as the young Guardian slipped into a light sleep.

The ride was incredibly stressful, the ex-Cossack blurting out questions about the spirit's health every few minutes. Never did Tooth's hand leave Jack's. She remembered when her mother had sat next to her bed when she'd been sick and unable to get up. Then her mother had just patted her hand and told her stories of her days as a Sister of Flight.

Looking down at the boy, she decided that maybe it would be okay to pretend that the same had happened here. If only to distract herself from the boy's condition.

They arrived at the Pole, and yetis took over from there, shoving the queen ungracefully from the hospital wing, knowing that her worry wouldn't help them help Jack. So, she hovered slightly hysterically outside the doors. Bunny and Sandy burst into the waiting room mere minutes after that, and she was no longer alone in her fear.

_Jack had to recover. He had to. There was so much more she wanted to tell him, to help him with. She still hadn't gotten the chance to tell him about wanting to formally declare them mother and son . . ._

She cut herself off quickly as she realized how dangerous that thought was.

There the trio sat, worrying. hoping that Jack would be alright.


	6. Tooth - Cool

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter edited 8/31/14.**

* * *

_May 6__th_

_Cool_

It took a long time for Jack to recover from his injuries. He'd been more seriously hurt than anyone could have guessed. His respiratory system had suffered from smoke inhalation, he'd sprained both an ankle and a wrist when he fell, and he had a bad fever for a long while - which hindered his healing process.

That was one lesson the Guardians wouldn't forget anytime soon – Jack and fire don't mix.

The immortal teen had been in the medical wing of the Workshop for three days now, and was understandably fed up with it. North had taken him outside a few times, but that wasn't enough to please the winter child. He was a free spirit, not someone who enjoyed being cooped up.

The Guardians tried to help him, but the facts remained. He was too weak to leave and he had to stay in bed until he got better.

Everyone hung out with Jack, taking it in shifts. None of them minded, (despite Bunny's protests) especially since the scare they had a few days ago.

* * *

"Ha! I did it!" Tooth crowed.

"No way! Take this!" Jack rasped, pounding on the remote.

Two pairs of eyes darted around, trying to watch the whole screen while driving their animated cars.

"Yes!"

Jack groaned as Tooth's avatar managed to cross the finish line.

The queen pumped a fist in the air as Jack flung an arm over his face dramatically.

"Aww, how'd you get so good?"

"Practice," the woman said smugly, echoing the winter spirit's smug words from yesterday's screen time.

Jack grinned before another coughing fit caught him off guard. Tooth put a hand on his back, holding a glass of water to his lips.

When he got his breath back, he coughed out a thanks. The queen smiled gently back.

The duo sat silently for a while, video game on pause.

"Hey Tooth?"

"Yes Jack?"

"You're pretty cool. Thanks for hanging out with me."

"You bet. You're not bad yourself." She ruffled his hair before checking the time.

"Sandy should be in soon, I have to get back to work."

"Do we have time for one more race?"

"Yeah!"


	7. Tooth - Listener

**Chapter majorly edited 11/15/14**

* * *

_May 7th_

_Listener_

It took Jack a long time to get used to having people to talk to.

North was always a safe bet when he just wanted to take his mind off something. The jolly man was cheerful and never asked too many awkward questions.

Bunny, unsurprisingly, was who he ran to when he needed a good figurative two by four to the face. The Pooka was generally blunt and would get straight to the point of the problem. He wasn't one to waste words.

Sandy was your guy if you just needed to vent. He'd listen, nod, and then give you advice to fix the problem, whatever it might be.

Then there was Tooth. Jack often found himself flying to the Tooth Palace when he needed someone to lend an ear. The queen would pause her work just for him and lead him to a quiet spot where he could talk freely. After he was done, she would comfort him, sympathize with his problem, and then figure out how to fix it.

Just like that one time when he and Bunny had a bad argument . . .

* * *

" - And don't forget to watch out for that weather in Luxembourg, Ladies. Molar over in Paris, let's get on it! Oh, hello Jack!"

"Hey," The teenager muttered, hovering nearby, "do you . . . Do you have some time to talk?" He shifted position, looking extremely uncomfortable. Tooth immediately paused to look at him more fully. He glanced away from her, not meeting her eyes.

"Of course I do, just a moment . . . Oh, there you are!" She motioned to Baby Tooth, who was buzzing around Jack, who smiled and brushed a finger over the fairy's head before she flew over to her mother.

"Take my place for a few minutes, won't you?" Tooth hummed to her before flying over to Jack's side and grasping his hand to pull him toward the break station.

While Tooth had been refurbishing her palace as of late - for Bunny and North, who both had a much harder time getting around without the ability to fly - she had not yet reached everywhere. The break station was one of those places left for last, and had very few places to rest one's feet. Jack made do with what he had, balancing on top of his staff.

"So, what's wrong?"

Jack bit his lip, self-conciously adjusting his sleeves. "Um . . . I was wondering. . ." He swallowed, averting his eyes. "Bunny and I had a big fight. I just . . . how do I apologize? Bunny doesn't seem the type for . . . uh, formal apologies."

Tooth hummed, putting a finger under Jack's chin and tilting his head up so she could see his eyes. "With Bunny, actions speak louder than words. I'm sure he wants to apologize too, you know."

The winter spirit shook his head, curling his toes around his staff, "It wasn't his fault. I was the one who froze the dye river. Not him."

"But he yelled, didn't he?" Tooth questioned, "Bunny's hot-headed, but he doesn't mean half the things he says when he's mad. I'm sure he's beating himself up over it right now. Honestly, the best way to apologize would be to walk up to him and say sorry, and then go from there."

Jack gulped a bit, "You're sure?"

"Positive." The queen smiled, "I can come if you want -"

"No! I mean, I'm fine. I can do this." Jack stuttered, before hesitantly smiling back, "Thanks."

With that, he took off. Sadly, Tooth watched him go. She'd have to work on getting him to talk more so that she could listen better. Oh well, at least he knew how to apologize to Bunny.


	8. Tooth - Fierce

**A/N: Short chapter. Decided to leave it be.**

* * *

_May 8th_

_Fierce_

If there was one thing the entire world of immortals could agree on, it was not to make Toothiana mad.

She may not look it, or even seem like it most of the time, but she was a fierce spirit. She had been through a lot, seen the cruelty of the world, and somehow came out of it stronger than before.

Tooth was a force to be reckoned with, and most immortals knew it.

Nobody wanted to get on her bad side.

Luckily for Jack, that often insured protection from rogue spirits . . . as long as they'd heard the stories of missing teeth and punches.

Yes, she was fierce and protective.


	9. Tooth - Caring

**A/N: Same as before.**

* * *

_May 9__th_

_Caring_

"Jack! Get down from there!"

"You can't have fun all the time."

"Be careful."

That voice . . . that woman . . . it was so familiar, but he couldn't quite connect the dots. Why was she there, and why was she worried about him? Who had ever worried about him? He was just Jack Frost, nothing else, nobody else. But wait . . .

Wasn't he Jackson Overland too?

As the ice crackled beneath his memory feet, facts revealed themselves to him.

One, he'd been human over three hundred years ago.

Two, he'd had brown hair and brown eyes.

Three, he'd had a family.

And four, he was about to drown.

Really, his subconscious had known it all along. Why else would he have woken up under the lake? At least now he could understand his slight phobia of water.

He watched through his own eyes as he flung out his staff to save his sister, knowing that the ice was going to crack as soon as he stood. He shot Emily one last smile before he fell.

Something happened differently this time though. Instead of being distant from the pain, he felt the water pouring down his lungs, felt the pressure of the liquid above him. He tried to scream, twisting and thumping against the now solid ice.

What was going on? This wasn't a part of his memories. This was wrong. No, no, no, no, no. He couldn't die.

"Jack! Jack! Jack, it's okay, it's okay."

Blue eyes shot open just as his last breath left him. Jack woke in his four-poster, recognizing his surroundings. Punjam Hy Loo had never been a more welcome sight. Cold sweat was dripping off of his face as he pushed himself into a seated position. Violet eyes met his, and his panicked breaths calmed slightly.

"Easy Jack, it's alright, you're here. You're safe," Tooth murmured, gently squeezing the boy's hand, knowing that more physical touch than that would probably freak him out.

Jack shuddered, drawing in a deep breath. The Queen of the Fairy Armies continued to talk gibberish, trying to calm herself _and_ the winter spirit.

Finally they could both breathe easier.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tooth questioned.

The immortal teen shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. Tooth softened her expression further and simply touched his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while, time enough for Jack to fall asleep and the queen to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

She didn't need to ask about it. She already knew.

And so she cared for Jack in his time of weakness.


	10. Tooth - Understanding

**A/N: No new edits to this chapter.**

* * *

_May 10__th_

_Understanding_

Sometimes it was all too much. The . . . abruptness.

He'd been alone for _three hundred years._ He wasn't going to get over it any time soon - if ever.

Why was it so _hard?_

To get used to his life as it was? To accept that he was safe?

Some days, when he'd slept somewhere else, he'd wake up from a nightmare and fear that it had all been a dream. He'd rush to the Pole, or the Warren, or Punjam Hy Loo, or even Sandy's dream cloud, to make sure he was right, that it was all true. That he wasn't alone anymore.

Those days were scary. Terrifying even.

Those days were when he lost himself and his purpose. The only time when fun ever failed him.

The others had gotten used to his days. When he'd come barging in through an opening or dive right into their faces. When his eyes were wide with panic, and his breathing erratic. They'd pause whatever work they were doing, because they didn't want Jack to have another meltdown. They'd greet him happily, often initiating physical contact.

After that, they'd invite him in; give him a job or some food while he calmed down.

They understood, because they'd do the same thing sometimes. One of them would wake up or slip out of a trance of sorts and feel an amount of dread as they realized that they didn't know if the events of '12 actually happened.

All in all, it ended up with a lot of visits to each other's homes.

Tooth didn't actually need to do it, she could just talk to her fairies after all, but it was so much more satisfying to personally confirm her knowledge.

Jack was the one to do rely on their system of support most often, and he liked to fly to the Tooth Palace a lot. Tooth _got _him, understood why he was so afraid of the possibilities.

It was nice to have someone care and be able to just assume how he was feeling.


	11. Tooth - Loving

**A/N: Happy Mother's day. I hope you can all think about your mothers or mother figures in your life, and thank them. Shout out to ****_my_**** mom, thanks for everything you do! Love you.**

**Enjoy 'ze chapter!**

* * *

_May 11__th_

_Loving_

How had he gotten this hurt again? Hmm . . . strange, he couldn't remember. Wait . . . wasn't he supposed to be doing something? Oh yeah, Tooth wanted to see him. Hey, no, that was wrong . . . oh, he wanted to see Tooth! Tooth . . . funny name! Name, like his! Jack Frost.

_The brown walls of the cabin tilted oddly as Jackson tried to move. Wasn't that funny? The world was spinning. Or was he spinning? Either way, it looked funny. Like him! Wait, no, that was wrong . . . he didn't look funny, he was funny! He made his sister laugh all the time!_

Vacant blue eyes stared at his surroundings, bemused at all the colors. His view was spinning again, and all the red didn't help. Red? Oh yeah, he was bleeding. That was why he wanted to see Tooth. Maybe she could stop the red.

_Glazed brown eyes gazed around the room, frustration showing in his facial features. Wasn't there supposed to be someone here to take care of him. He wasn't feeling well. Maybe he should call for his mother; she would know what to do._

There sure was a lot of squeaking going on. Did he cause that? Well if he did, he didn't mean to. His vision was going black. Was that because of the red? Probably.

_"Mama," Jack cried out as another coughing fit overtook him. Felicity was there in seconds, grasping his clammy hands and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. She patted a damp rag against her son's burning forehead, praying for her husband's return. _

Tooth sent her fairies hurtling toward the Pole, knowing that North would arrive with Bunny and Sandy in tow as soon as possible. She put on her brave face and reached for the bandages.

_Felicity soon sent Emily out of the house, not wanting her to have to suffer from Jack's pain. Still, she sat by his side, comforting him each time he started awake because of the aching. _

How did Jack get so hurt? Why were his arms and chest all bloody?

The questions hurt, but the visual hurt more. The winter spirit had long gashes across his chest and arms, blood flowing freely from them.

Tooth tried to focus, but it was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

At least they didn't hit an artery. At least the boy had made it here in time. At least he trusted her enough to take care of him.

The good was hard to find, but she tried. Her fairies swarmed, helping her attend to the wounded teen. It took a long time for the boys to show up, and by the time they rushed in, Jack was lying peacefully on the hospital cot, Tooth hovering just by his side.

It was Bunny who figured out who did it, his sense of smell catching the rogue spirit's scent on the boy. Information in hand, the Guardians set about 'informing' them about what they did when someone hurt their family.

When Jack woke the next day, it was to all four of his fellow workers slumped in their chairs, fast asleep. He let them be, but didn't move away from Tooth's limp grasp on his hand.

_Why did it always have to happen to Jackson? Why had he been born so frail? Those were the arduous questions Felicity asked herself as her son tossed and turned in bed while Emily cried herself to sleep in her parent's bed. _

_She fell asleep at Jack's bedside, only waking when he whimpered in pain._

_It was a long time before her husband returned with the possibly lifesaving medicine. With the help of the village healer, they administered it to the boy, hoping beyond hope that it would work._

_Three days later Jack woke for good, pain fading and smile in place. That was who he was, and his mother couldn't be more proud of him. _

* * *

Years had passed since Jack had become a Guardian. The five of them had settled into their new lives, living to the fullest extent. Jack had bound them together, making them a family.

He sat on a daïs in the Tooth Palace, thinking silently about the resident queen. For years now, she'd been showing her matronly side, trying to let him see how much she wanted to mother him.

He'd recognized her hints, but he just couldn't accept them.

He was Jack Frost; he didn't deserve someone to care for him, to love him as a mother would. He wasn't worth it.

But now . . . now those thoughts were being shoved aside by his 'second-chance family'. They wanted him, understood him, listened to him, and even _loved_ him.

And so, on that Mother's day, he tried to work up the courage to tell Tooth his thoughts. He couldn't work up the courage.

There was only one thing to do . . . he'd have to write a letter to her instead of talking in person. He gave the envelope to a passing fairy before hurtling out of the country, anxiousness coursing through his veins.

Later the queen read the letter and started to cry, because finally, _finally, _Jack saw it. Saw how much she loved him.

_Dear Tooth, I wrote this poem for you_

_I just wanted to say thanks for all you do._

_You are amazing and beautiful, talented and strong_

_Thanks for making me feel like I belong._

_This part was hard to write, not because it's not true_

_But, well, it's because I want to say that I love you._

_A mother figure is something I wanted _

_You make me feel bright, instead of worn and haunted._

_I had a mother once long ago,_

_She never got mad at me throwing snow._

_You remind me of her, so gentle and mild_

_Well, until you threatened her child. _

_My mama's now gone, buried deep in the ground,_

_But I know she'd be glad that to you I am bound. _

_I miss her a lot, but do you know what?_

_I love you as much, you've taught me to strut_

_You are an anchor, but much prettier_

_You've nursed me and made me much healthier_

_Tooth, I want you to be my mother_

_I know it sounds blunt, but with Bunny as brother_

_What do you expect me to say?_

_Thank you for caring and loving me, making me play_

_I love you Tooth, 'till the ends of forever_

_I won't want to leave, not now, and not ever._

_Love you mom,_

_You are 'da bomb._

_-Jack Frost_

_(no longer lost)._

* * *

A mother is so many things,

There are so many jobs that they do, it makes my ears ring.

We can all relate,

We love them, even through their flaws, because they made us so great.

Mommies, we love you

We do, oh we do.

Thanks for being there, and loving us so

We love you, that much is true.

You are amazing and please don't be blushing

Thank you so much for being so loving.


	12. Sandy - Protective

**A/N: Chapter majorly edited: 12/13/14**

* * *

_May 12th_

_Protective_

Sandy was cool. There was no way around that fact. Jack absolutely enjoyed spending time with the dreamgiver. He always seemed to understand the winter spirit, and understood his problems.

It was nice. To have Sandy to depend on.

If you hung out with the guy, you'd soon find out how joking he could be. And, that you really didn't want to make him mad.

The little man was an uncle/grandfather/brother to Jack (mostly brother), and was very, _ very_ protective of the people he called family.

If any spirit tried to make trouble or bother or even hurt Jack, they'd better watch out. Sandy would be on their trail.

It was amazing to be protected like that, by his big brother.

* * *

Sandy wove his dreams on his cloud, floating high above the city lights. This was his job, and he loved it.

When he saw the flying figure on the horizon, he smiled and waved. Jack waved back, and slowed as he neared the cloud. Landing lightly in front of the elder Guardian, he smiled.

"Hey Sandy!"

_"Hey!"_ The Dreamweaver signed back, motioning toward the sand underneath his feet. Jack happily sat, crossing his legs.

But, Sandy saw that something wasn't quite right with the boy, and he paused in his work for a moment. He noticed how Jack held himself and frowned worriedly.

"_What's__ wrong?"_ He put a hand on his shoulder. Jack flinched and he let go quickly.

"It's nothing, just flew through a couple trees. Got a couple scratches, that's it."

Sandy raised his eyebrows and looked deliberately at the swollen red patches of skin on Jack's neck. The winter spirit slumped.

"Why do you notice so much?"

"_It's in my job description. Who did that?"_

"No one."

"_It was that stupid summer spirit, wasn't__ it?"_

Jack looked away from Sandy, "What does it matter? It's nothing I can't handle."

The Dreamweaver scowled again, but took the hint and got back to work.

It was no coincidence when the summer spirit showed up at his seasonal meeting looking a bit worse for wear. He'd learned his lesson.


	13. Sandy - Awesome

**A/N: A quicky that I'm not gonna edit. A very happy birthday to Madelicity!**

* * *

_May 13th_

_Awesome_

It was always nice to actually have people to talk to and hang out with. But, Jack had to admit that Sandy was one of the most awesome. The little guy never judged, and he was surprisingly good at giving advice.

Wherever or whenever Jack needed him, he'd get there. They shared a lot in common too, like their annoyance at being left out of conversations, or just loving ice cream (like, a lot).

Sandy was awesome, and Jack loved having him as a brother.


	14. Sandy - Forgiving

**A/N: I actually like this chapter the way it is, so I'm leaving it alone.**

* * *

May_ 14th_

_Forgiving_

Jack messed up. A lot. He always had to tell himself just to move on, to get past it. Sometimes though, he couldn't. Forgiveness came easily to him - when it was about others. He wasn't the type to just forgive himself.

It hurt. When he made mistakes.

He got really good at stamping down his feelings, burying them deep inside himself, never to see the light of day again.

He knew it wasn't healthy.

He knew he should face himself.

He knew he should own up to his mistakes.

But still, he couldn't. He was a terrible person, he should feel the pain. He didn't deserve the presence of someone who cared, so why should he have the option to let it go?

And then along came the Guardians. They took his life and turned it upside down and backwards. Man, it was nice.

People who cared.

People who loved.

People who_ forgave_ his flaws_._

Sandy was the best. Never did he blame Jack for his mistakes. He simply smiled, cheered him up, and moved on past the problem. Nothing could hold him down.

Slowly, the dreamgiver's attitude shone through to Jack, and he learned to forgive himself.

Sandy taught him that mistakes happen, but that life goes on.


	15. Sandy - Prankster

**A/N: No edits to this chapter.**

* * *

_May 15__th_

_Prankster_

Jack often called himself the king of pranks. He could pull anything off, and it was impossible to prank the prankster.

Of course, that was when Sandy would pull a joke off to make sure his head didn't get too swelled.

He really shouldn't brag anymore - this was getting ridiculous.

"SANDY! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND GET ME OUT OF HERE! SANDY! SANDY!" Jack yelped and grunted as he tried to untangle himself from the mess of ribbons the dreamgiver had trapped the winter spirit in.

Golden sand drifted upward in obvious amusement, but the master of it didn't show his face.

"SANDY I AM GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! MARK MY WORDS!" He added the last part for emphasis, trying once again to rip the papery decorations.

Sadly, he didn't show. Bunny did though, and Jack had to suffer through his sniggers, and then Tooth's giggles and clicks of the camera, and finally North's booming laugh as he wandered into the room, wondering why they weren't at the meeting.

Sandy was _sooo_ going to get it later.


	16. Sandy - Partner

**A/N: Small edits 12/13/14.**

* * *

_May 16__th_

_Partner _

Jack had a mischievous streak. Okay, so maybe it was more of a splotch. Or a bucketful. Or a personality.

He'd always played tricks and pranked and joked around. It was a part of who he was.

Of course, all the best mischief-makers had a partner-in-crime. For Jack, that was the Sandman.

Seriously, for such a tiny, usually peaceful dude, he had some vicious prank ideas. (He wasn't on the receiving end of Jack's pranks as often as the other Guardians for this very reason.)

Before . . . when he hadn't been one of them, everything he did was by himself. Nothing he did had ever caused anyone to care. But now, now he had someone to have fun with, to joke with, and most of all, to be brothers with.

Sandman had been one of the first immortals he'd ever met – and, the only nice one. Sandy was kind and gentle, and Jack had loved to see him and his element floating in the air through the night sky. Unfortunately for the both of them, neither had known . . . known how alone each other was.

Sandy lived up in the clouds, thriving on the belief of children. He hardly ever ventured down into the real world. He hadn't known how isolated he was until Jack came along.

Jack had always been alone. From the moment he rose from the lake, nobody had cared. Now though, he had many.

The both of them were more similar than anyone noticed. That's why they were partners. And if it was just for pranking . . . well, too bad for the others.


	17. Sandy - Wise

**A/N: No edits.**

* * *

_Italics _\+ Underline = _Translated Sandy Speak_

_May 17__th_

_Wise_

Out of the Guardians, Sandy was the oldest. Bunny came in a close second, but the Dreamweaver had existed even longer than the Pooka. That age came with certain benefits. He'd been around for such a long time that the little man had gained much wisdom.

He was intelligent, but that wasn't all. He _knew_ how to fix problems, how people _worked_. He understood.

And sometimes, that was just what Jack needed.

* * *

Golden sand glittered against the cloudy sky. Children's eyes slipped closed and dreams took over, dancing and twirling over their heads. The instigator of these imaginings floated and spun on his cloud of sand.

A very familiar whoosh of chilled air alerted the Guardian of another presence. He turned and smiled as he caught sight of the young winter spirit. That grin soon vanished, replaced with a look of concern, as he saw the expression on Jack's face. The normally cheerful and cocky smirk was gone, and instead blue eyes blinked with tears.

"H-h-hey Sandy," the boy sniffed. The Guardian of Dreams hurriedly ushered him onto the cloud of sand, amber eyes widening in concern.

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing," Jack defended before slumping, "okay . . . something."

Sandy rolled his eyes at the conflicting answer before prodding the spirit gently to continue.

"I-I-I messed up again," the immortal teen whispered guiltily, "Bunny's eggs . . . I forgot about the no ice rule in the Warren a-a-and-" He dropped off his trailing explanations and hid his head in his hands. Silent sobs racked his torso, making the boy tremble.

The Dream Master didn't need any more of a description. Lightly he put his hands on Jack's shoulders, giving him the best hug his short arms could handle. Soon enough, the spirit looked back up miserably, his cerulean eyes following after the sand's movement as his friend spoke.

"_Whatever you did was obviously an accident. Bunny will see that soon enough. He's probably kicking himself right now about how he acted. All you need to do is apologize."_

"But . . . that's hard." Jack flinched at how whiney he sounded, "I mean . . . It's _Bunny_," he said as if it explained everything (and it did).

Golden hands patted blue clad shoulders again, "_I get it Jack. Just try. Everything will work out, promise."_

"Promise?"

"_Yes. I can even come with you if you want."_

"N-no, it's alright. I can handle it. Um, thanks Sandy." He finished awkwardly, just realizing what an emotional wreck he'd been these past few minutes. He jumped off, missing the comforting look on his adopted brother's face as he left.


	18. Sandy - Unique

**A/N: No edits.**

* * *

_Italics _\+ Underline = _Translated Sandy Speak_

_May 18__th_

_Unique_

How do you even begin to describe such a diverse group as the Guardians? All of them are so different, yet so united in purpose.

The word _unique_ comes to mind. So do the words _loving, caring, protective, _and, _hyper._ Though, that last one usually only pertains to the youngest. (**Usually**).

Everyone in the spirit world saw how different and odd they all were.

Like how North had a habit of swearing in composers, and how **loud** he was on a constant basis.

Or how obsessed the Tooth Fairy was with teeth and just how overprotective she could be.

Then, of course, there was Aster Bunnymund, the sole surviving Pooka. He was not what most would classify as "normal".

Jack Frost was an anomaly, what with his position as a winter spirit, _and_ as a Guardian of Fun. He wasn't your standard spirit either.

The oldest and wisest member of their group was the Sandman. Everyone knew who he was. He was the little golden man who floated among the clouds. The Master of Dreams and Protector of Sleep. All knew of his power and his . . . unique qualities.

* * *

The Sandman floated. That was a well-established fact, but Jack felt the need to comment on it.

"Hey, Sandy. Why do you float?"

The man gave him an odd look before shaking his head and pointing toward North. He didn't even want to start explaining.

* * *

"What's with the eggnog?"

"_What's with your face?"_

"Oh, Buuuuurn," Bunny commented, eliciting a glare from a certain winter spirit.

* * *

"Why yellow?"

"_Why blue?"_

"Hey, this is a serious question!"

"_And I gave you a serious answer."_

"Why are you such a sass master?"

"_It's in my charm."_

* * *

"Hey! Sandy . . . Sandy. . . Sandy, wake up!" Jack looked around at the other Guardians as they tried to hide their laughter at his attempts to wake the Sandman up.

"Yo! His Nocturnal Magnificence, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman the First, Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams! Wake up!"

Golden eyes popped open as the other's mouths opened in surprise.

"How did you know his title, Jack?" North questioned. The spirit shrugged.

"Picked it up someplace."

Sandy just grinned.


	19. Sandy - Underestimated

**A/N:No major edits.  
**

* * *

_May 19th_

_Underestimated_

Ever since Jackson Overland had laid eyes on his baby sister, he'd wanted to protect her. She was adorable and small and beautiful in his eyes. Others however . . . they thought it was fun to pick on her.

And so, he taught her how to fight. Emily had known to keep it a secret – no one would approve of a woman learning that sort of thing. The little things were all he taught, how to dodge and punch. He felt more secure when he knew she could fend for herself.

The other children learned not to mess with her. Despite her small stature and general politeness, Emily Overland could easily punch out almost any boy in town (nobody knew if that was because of her talent or the males' unwillingness to hit a girl). People underestimated her all the time, and often regretted it. Even Jack wasn't exempted from her temper.

She was the reason you didn't judge a book by its cover. She may have seemed small and sweet (and she was, most of the time), but she was a fighter.

* * *

You didn't want to mess with the Sandman.

That was a fact in the immortal world.

_You didn't mess with him._

If you did . . . the consequences would be dire.

Most of the time, Sandy was a cheerful, quiet fellow. The type of guy you want to hang out with when you're stressed. And, unless somebody irritated the Sand Master, that was exactly what he was.

Then . . . the sand whips came out, along with a temper and some seriously ferocious facial expressions.

Don't underestimate the Sandman.

He will get you.


	20. Sandy - Positive

**A/N: No edits for this chapter.**

* * *

_Italics_ \+ Underline = _Sandy Speak_

_May 20__th_

_Positive_

"Jack . . . do you know where we are?"

"Of course I do! Well . . . I think so . . . maybe . . . not."

Emily shook her head at that answer as the two of them scrambled through the woods. They'd been walking for nearly an hour, and still hadn't found the village.

"Jaaaack!" she complained as he stopped and spun around, looking for some clue to indicate their location.

"What?"

"It's hot. And my feet hurt. And we don't know where we are."

"Alright, I get it . . . What's good about this situation?"

"Nothing!"

"I bet there is Emmy girl. Try, please?" Jack turned his puppy dog brown eyes on her, and she caved.

Emily sighed, "Well, at least we're together. That's better than being alone."

"Yeah, good one . . . keep going."

"It's not cold. And we have shade to hide in."

Her brother nodded thoughtfully as they continued the walk through the woods.

"You're not sick right now; I guess that's a blessing."

Jack's gaze turned rueful as he nodded along with that observation, "True . . ."

"And it's not night yet! We don't have to worry about light. Oh, and, we had a full breakfast, so we won't get as hungry!"

Emily started to get into the swing of things as they marched along.

"If we're still lost by supper time, Pa will send out a search party, which means we'll be found. Oh, and Mama won't be too mad, because we had the whole afternoon off from chores!"

"How about this one? I just found the path home!"

Emily gasped and then grabbed her brother's hand, "Come on, come on! I've got to tell Mama about what you taught me!"

"Wait, what?"

"You've got to be positive about the situation! Now, come on!" She tugged at him and they ran, laughing, back home.

* * *

The party was a terrible idea.

An awful, horrendous, ghastly, atrocious idea.

Who in their right mind would do such a thing?

North, that's who. But then, the question was "who in their _right mind_" . . .

Jack sighed as he maneuvered through the throngs of spirits, trying to avoid everyone.

A light tug on his sleeve had him looking down, surprised when he saw Sandy there.

"Oh, hey Sandy. Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

The elder Guardian gave him an odd look, "_You _are_ one of my friends." _ He signed cheerfully.

Jack tried to ignore the rush of happiness and sense of inclusion that simple sentence brought. He blinked a couple of times, trying to force his normal confident smirk back onto his face. "Well, okay then. Still, you can see me any old time, why don't you go hang out with the others?"

"_What if I want to hang out with you? Just because I see you more often, doesn't mean I don't want to be around you."_

Jack sagged against the wall, tightening his grip on his staff. Still, he wasn't used to people _wanting_ to be with him.

"_Are you alright?"_

The immortal teen took a moment to collect himself before replying jokingly, "Yeah Sandmaster. I'm great!"

"_Sandmaster?"_

"Yeah . . . I mean, it fits."

"_I like it." _ Sandy gestured him over to some chairs. Jack, being Jack, perched on the back of his, leaning forward, with his chin and hands resting on his staff.

"_Okay, now tell me what's wrong."_

"What do you mean? Everything's fine." The boy replied far too quickly for his answer to be genuine.

Sandy looked at him again, at the tension in his shoulders and agitation in his eyes, "_Yeah . . . fine."_

The spirit wilted at his gaze.

"I-i-t's just that . . . Nobody here . . . Never mind."

The Dreamweaver gave him another glare, prodding him forward with his explanation.

"Well . . . this party . . . most people don't like me," Jack mumbled, his bangs falling down to cover his eyes.

Sandy poked him, making his stare meet the boy's, "_Well, things aren't great. We all know that. Let's try something else . . . Try thinking about the good stuff instead."_

The teen's eyes widened slightly, his feet sliding on the chair at the familiar advice.

"Well . . . at least no one can bother me right now, with everyone watching."

Sandy nodded, encouraging him.

"And . . . I actually got an invitation this year. Plus, Bunny doesn't hate me anymore. Oh! And me and Bunny didn't get in trouble for running. That was because of me."

He shot a cocky smirk towards the Dream Master, who continued his nodding.

"Plus, there's cake. And cookies. And _ice cream_."

"_Ice cream?! Who's been hiding it from me? Where is it?"_ Sandy bounced out of his chair, Jack following close behind in order to point him in the right direction, and steal some more deserts too.


	21. Sandy - Loving

**A/N: Just a couple little edits, nothing big.  
**

* * *

_Italics_ \+ Underline = _Sandy Speak_

_May 21__st_

_Loving_

The first time Jack met the Sandman, he'd been terrified of him.

It had been only two years since the spirit had risen from his lake, and already, he'd learned what a cruel place the world of immortals could be. He'd met three of his seasonal co-workers already, and things didn't end well for him. Nobody even bothered to explain anything about what he was or what he was supposed to do. Not a soul cared about him enough to do that, and his experimenting led to a lot of annoyed spirits.

For months now, he'd watched the golden sand travel along the night sky, occasionally spotting the master of it high in the sky. Jack had always hidden from him, scared of what the immortal would think of him.

But then, he'd run into the Dream Master, quite literally. The immortal teen's flying still needed a bit of improvement.

When Jack had crashed onto Sandy's cloud, he'd been really alarmed. He didn't know what to expect from the elder spirit.

Well, he'd been scared. That was kind of stupid.

The golden man was easily the nicest spirit Jack had ever met. (Or he thought so . . . he wasn't very good at understanding his pictographs at first.)

Unfortunately for the lonely spirit, he hardly ever saw the Sandman. He was always busy, and didn't always have time to spend with the winter spirit.

Until Pitch happened.

Nobody had seen it coming, least of all Sandy. Not a single Nightmare had come to his attention before the Boogeyman attacked. The specter had been careful.

And that had almost been the Guardian's downfall. Well, that and their outright stupidity concerning Jack.

The Master of Dreams still winced at any mention of that.

But, they tried to fix their mistakes. All of them did.

And that's what counted.

Because, that was what family did.

* * *

"SANDY! SANDY! COME HERE!"

Golden eyes turned, startled, toward the sound of Bunny's panicked voice. Quickly, the Sand Master dropped his cloud of sand to the ground, facing the Pooka.

A golden question mark appeared over his head, but not before Aster had leapt onto the cloud himself.

"The Pole. Now. Jack's been hurt."

There was no way to describe Sandy's sense of _terror_ at that statement.

He asked no more questions, instead transforming his sand into a plane and rushing toward the Workshop. Bunny filled him in on the way there.

There'd been a fire near Burgess, and Jack had gone to fight it. Sandy had to screw up his face when he learned that fact. Honestly, the boy was too protective of that town for his own good.

Finally, the duo made it to the Pole, and rushed in, finding Toothiana fluttering worriedly outside the medical wing.

Sandy had never been more worried in his _entire_ life. Tooth had told them just how bad Jack had appeared, and with the absence of any yetis, they couldn't ask what was going on.

It was terrifying.

* * *

"Check."

"_. . . How are you _this_ good?" _ Sandy shook his head at the board, trying to figure out how to salvage the game.

"I just am. Check."

The Sand Master let an exclamation point form over his head before moving his only remaining pawn. The bedridden boy smirked a bit, and the elder Guardian knew that he'd done something wrong. Jack slid his bishop forward.

"Check_mate_," He emphasized. Sandy felt his jaw drop in disbelief before he sighed.

The winter spirit grinned before pulling out a piece of loose-leaf paper, "That makes five for me, one for you. Want to play again?"

* * *

_Sandy,_

_I decided to write you a letter. Well, it's more like Tooth wanted me to write you a letter, and I went along with it because I'm bored._

_Did you know that I used to keep a journal? Well, I did. I think that's why I'm always more open on paper than in actual conversations. I'm used to writing the truth down, instead of the half-truths I usually tell._

_Anyways, that's why I'm writing this to you instead of just telling you. It's easier that way. _

_So, did you know that North wants us to get together and take a picture so that he can send out Christmas cards to all the immortals? Like a family photo or something. _

_Now I'm rambling. Here's the point of the letter:_

_Sandy, you are the most awesome brother ever. _

_Yikes. I said it. Scary._

_Yup, I'm considering you my adopted brother now. Hopefully you're okay with it, because once I get an opinion, it's hard to get me to let go of it. _

_I'll admit. That was hard to write._

_You know I've been thinking. During those centuries, all I wanted was someone to care. Now I have you guys. _

_I'm the most happy I've ever been. _

_So, thanks. For reading this. For being awesome. For pranking Bunny with me. For being you._

_For loving me._

_Wow, I sound sappy. I'm going to quit now, while I'm ahead. It's already taken me a half hour to write this stinking thing._

_Love,_

_Jack Frost_


	22. Bunny - Rough

**A/N: Eh, I'm leaving this one as is.  
**

* * *

_May 22__nd_

_Rough_

E. Aster Bunnymund was a Pooka. His species had always been known for being more . . . physical. Pookas, much like rabbits, communicated many things just through their body language. Roughhousing was one of their ways of saying, "Hey, I like you enough to notice you. Let's play!" or something like that.

Jack Frost was a touch starved human. He wasn't used to people interacting with him or getting . . . close. As much as touch startled him, he found that he was starting to love it. Good touch conveyed a message to the immortal teen, "Hey I like you enough to notice you. Let's be friends!" or something like that.

When the Guardians started to become closer, Jack's need for physical contact came to their attention. They did all they could. North doing his bear hugging and shoulder slapping, while Tooth embraced and fussed with the boy. Even Sandy got in on the deal, his short arms giving warm hugs and elbows conveying amusement.

That left Bunny with one of the most important parts of a teenage boy's life – roughhousing. They wrestled, tackled, kicked, tickled, and raced their way into each other's lives.

The others were left confused, as they two males seemingly fought with one another, and nearly injured themselves on a weekly basis.

But, what else were brothers for?


	23. Bunny - Warrior

**A/N: No big edits  
**

* * *

_May 23__rd_

_Warrior_

"Bunny?" A familiar voice echoed through the Warren, disturbing eggs and wildlife.

"Bunny?" The immortal teen leaped over a boulder.

"Kangaroo? Where are you?" There was a slight pause before Jack laughed, "Hey! That rhymed!" He continued on his way through the endless green space.

He flew to the top of a hill, waiting a moment to see if there was a response.

"Bun – " His call was interrupted by a leaping Pooka, and his own startled yelp. The duo rolled a bit, before coming to a stop, Aster laughing.

"Anybody eva' tell ya' that ya' scream like a girl, Frostbite?"

"Do not!" Jack replied instantly, and tried to squirm away from his adopted brother, who was still pinning him down. Bunny just laughed again, releasing Jack from his hold.

By silent agreement, the duo started the short trek to the river they always sat by when Jack visited the Warren. It was May, the month both of them often got bored out of their minds, waiting for something to do.

"So, whatcha' doin' here, Freezer Brain?" Aster asked absent-mindedly as he ushered a lost egg toward a paint river.

Jack sighed dramatically, "I'm booooored."

"So ya' decided ta' come an' ruin my peace an' quiet."

"Yup."

"Brat."

"Kagaroo."

"Snowball."

"Cottontail."

"Showpony."

"Koala Bear."

"Ice – wait, what didcha just call me?"

"A Koala Bear." Jack grinned, making it as annoying as possible.

"Why ya' little -"

Bunny shoved at the immortal teen, nearly knocking him into the river. Jack retaliated, tackling the older Guardian. Thus began a wrestling match that ended up with Jack being held down by Aster once again.

Once released, the winter spirit made a face, "Why does that always happen?"

The Pooka smirked, "Because I'm a Bunny. That's why."

Jack looked at him weirdly, crossing his legs Indian Style and resting his staff on them, "What do you mean?"

Aster rolled his eyes, rolling over to look at the sky, "I'm a Bunny. In tha' Pookian language that means a warrior."

"Wait, what?" Jack tilted his head confusedly.

"Jus' like I said. I learned how ta' fight eons ago. It was one a' my jobs back home." Bunny smiled wryly, the memories bittersweet.

"Cool!" Blue eyes lit up with interest, "Can you teach me?"

The elder Guardian chuckled, "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"I don't care," Jack blurted, "please? I'm a fast learner."

Bunny grinned at the earnest expression on the teen's face, "Ah, sure. Why not?"

"YES!" Jack cheered, leaping up to follow Aster as he moved to a more open area.

They trained for hours. All of the things Bunny had learned millions of years ago came back to memory. Jack was a good student, and the particularly stubborn look on his face made the Pooka laugh. Each time he knocked the boy down, he'd pop back up, determined to continue.

However, the excitement wore him out, and Jack fell asleep while trying to learn how to meditate. Bunny just chuckled softly and easily picked him up, walking to the housing area and tucking him in. That night's dreams were filled with memories.


	24. Bunny - Warm

**A/N: No edits.**

* * *

_May 24__th_

_Warm_

Emily gently dipped a rag in the water, bringing it up to her brother's forehead. He whimpered quietly as the cool water touched his face. She felt something break inside her at the noise. She removed the cloth, carefully stroking the boy's cheek, trying to keep him quiet for her sleeping mother.

Jack coughed weakly as the light from the fire made shadows dance across the walls. Somewhere in the woods, a wolf howled. Emily shivered at the sound.

"E – E – Em?" A shaky voice called for her attention.

"Oh, Jack. Shh," she soothed, "it's alright. I'm here."

Hazy brown eyes opened more fully at the sound of her voice. The boy trembled with fever and turned his face to touch her cupped hand.

" 'ts cold," he murmured.

Emily gazed at his sweaty forehead, feeling his burning temperature underneath her hand, and wondered how he could be _cold._

"Shh, Jackie boy, it's alright. I'm here."

Jack shuddered, "You're w-warm." He turned his head again in her hand.

They stayed like that a while, until Emily fell asleep on Jack's chest, making him smile.

* * *

"How's he doin'?"

"Fever, smoke inhalation, and a couple of sprains. It doesn't look good."

_Those voices. He knew those voices._

"Oh, no . . . Will Jack be alright?"

"With time. It's good that you found him so soon Toothy."

_The voices paused. For the life of him, Jack couldn't figure out who they were._

"Good idea Sandy!"

_Toothy? Sandy? They were familiar names._

"How abou' I take firs' watch? I'm tha' least busiest right now."

"Good idea, Bunny."

_Bunny. Another name. Plus that Russian accent._

The room got quiet again as the voices left, aside from a slight shuffling noise and quiet breathing.

_It was cold. And he hurt all over._

Jack groaned quietly, trying in vain to open his eyes.

"Hey there Frostbite, shhh, it's okay. Bunny's here. Ya' had us scared there for a while, Jack-O. Hmm? Now whydcha' have ta' go an' get ya'self hurt?"

The immortal teen smiled weakly as he finally recognized the voices. He made a noise in the back of his throat, agreeing to what his brother was saying.

Bunny smiled at the tiny grin on Jack's face, glad that the boy was at least semi-coherent. He lifted a paw to his forehead, running it gently through singed white hair.

_So cold. Why was it so cold? But Bunny was warm. That's why it felt nice._

The boy tilted his head softly into Aster's paw, wanting the warmth it provided.

Both of them would later deny how Bunny fell asleep on Jack's chest, and the boy didn't do anything about it.


	25. Bunny - Patient

**_A/N: Completely new chapter here._**

* * *

_May 25__th_

_Patient_

"Jack. . . Jack. . . Jack, c'mon, talk ta' me."

"No."

"Frostbite . . . C'mon - "

"I said NO!"

The blue clad boy turned further away from the older Guardian, tightening the strings on his hoodie, issuing a muttered, "Go away".

Bunny frowned, ignoring instinct that told him to push further. Experience dictated that it wouldn't do any good with Jack. Instead, he kicked at the snow underneath the tree the boy was sitting in, before sitting down and trying to shake off the cold.

He could feel Jack's gaze on him, but didn't turn around or look up. He reached into a pouch on his bandoleer, pulling out an egg and paintbrush.

"Look, Frosty, I don't know why ya' did what ya' did, but I'm patient, so I'll wait until ya' explain it."

His sensitive ears heard a slight sniff above him, as if Jack didn't agree with that statement.

"Hey. Whatever happened, it couldn't be worse than that time ya' got kidnapped by tha' summer spirit."

Jack snorted, rolling his eyes and relaxing slightly when he realized that Bunny was not going to yell at him.

They sat in silence for a while, Aster simply painting his egg and Jack trying to work up the nerve to start the conversation that would probably lead to disappointment from his older brother figure.

" . . . I didn't mean to. I really didn't."

Bunny didn't respond, other than to tilt his ears slightly up to indicate that he was listening.

The winter spirit bit his lip, one hand gripping tightly to his staff and the other to his hood. "I just . . . things got out of control. I-I never meant to freeze the workshop. I just got excited and my powers . . ." He sighed, banging his head against the tree. This wasn't where he meant for the conversation to go. "Tooth's been trying to help me, but I'm gaining believers too fast and it's just building up too quickly . . . "

"Your magic?" Bunny suddenly understood, eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah."

Aster let out a breath, pushing himself off of the ground. He was surprised that Jack had opened up this much to him. Manny knew that the two of them hadn't had the best relationship. He put a paw on the trunk of the tree the teen was sitting in, reaching the other one up toward Jack.

"C'mon then. We need to get ya' to Antarctica. Let ya' blow off some steam. Run out the power. Then I can start helping ya'"

Jack let the edge of the hoodie slip out of his fingers as he glanced down at the Pooka. "What do you mean?"

"There's more than one one to deal with power overload Frosty. Ya' just gotta find out what works for ya'. I gotta lot of ways. But ya' gotta get rid of the excess firs' so that we can start from the bottom up."

The immortal was silent for a moment before he rolled out of the tree.

"Let's go."

Bunny grinned. Tapping his foot, he realized just how easy it had been to talk to Jack this time. He'd have to try it again.

"Ta'. Let's go."


	26. Bunny - Protective

**_A/N: Well . . . that was more than a month, wasn't it. . . Whoops. _**

**_My life has been insane for the past few months, but I'll admit, I did remember this story, but didn't do anything about it. I decided to take a big break from it because it was causing me stress, and that break ended up extending until now. _**

**_But, I think I've got it all figured out now. I'll be updating with one or two chapters a day for the next couple of weeks. _**

**_Sorry about the long wait. I just couldn't handle it at the time. Hopefully this will work out. _**

**_If you look at the author's notes on previous chapters, you can figure out which chapters were edited. Of course, you don't have to go back and reread them if you don't want to. _**

**_Thanks for being such awesome readers._**

* * *

_May 26th_

_Protective_

The thing you have to understand about Pookas is that they have very close-knit families. Their kin were the most important people in their life. So when outsiders tried to "butt in", not many took it very well.

Bunny may have been old, but he still kept to his habits. So when Jack Frost was chosen as a Guardian, he was beyond irritated. His coworkers may not have been family, but they were the closest thing he had and he didn't want a mischievous nuisance to take that away from him.

Only, Jack Frost turned out to be their saving grace.

And he became a Guardian.

And now Bunny had another person to include in his "protect at all costs" category.

* * *

Jack balanced carefully on the banister, reaching an arm out.

_Almost there . . . almost . . . right there . . . almost . . . GOT IT!_

The boy spirit sighed happily, his staff back in his hands once more. He pulled it closer to his chest, easily lifting his feet off the railing and back onto the floor. A glance around showed him many targets for revenge.

_This was going to be awesome_.

So, it wasn't his fault he froze over half the hall. Well, yeah it was, but the elves were to blame. Honestly, if the little buggers would learn to leave his staff alone, they probably would be in a much better situation now - and the same with Jack.

"Irresponsible, dangerous, a hazard to the workplace . . ." Bunny went on and on, one paw firmly on Jack's shoulder. The winter spirit wished he'd looked around before climbing on rails without a way of flying. The Pooka had seen him from the next level down. _And_ it was just his luck that Bunny hopped into the hall as Jack was freezing the elves to the floor.

But the whole thing was worth the look on Bunny's face as he skidded into the hall and fell flat on his face.

"And ya' better wipe that grin off your face right now," Aster warned, tightening his grip on the boy's shoulder.

Jack's smile faltered as Bunny led him toward the meeting room.

_Crap. He's really mad. Whoops._

He swallowed, shifting his staff in his hands. Carefully, he eyed the closest window, calculating the time it would take to throw it open.

Just as he was tensing to twist out of Bunny's grip, the Pooka turned and grabbed his other wrist, pulling the boy's weight off-balance and bracing himself. He easily pulled the newest Guardian in the air, tossing him onto his shoulder. Jack yelped as his staff clattered to the floor and he swung upside down.

"Yer not getting away that easily, Frostbite," He commented casually as he bent down to grab the winter spirit's conduct, sending Jack flailing again as the older Guardian tilted.

"What the heck Bunny?! Put me down!" He pulled on Aster's fur in a vain attempt to right himself. "I said put me down!"

The Pooka chuckled as he continued on his merry way to the weekly meeting with his brother slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. If sacks of potatoes pulled out fur and yelled insults loud enough for the entire North Pole to hear.

"Vhat is going on out here?" North stomped out of the room where they were supposed to be having a meeting. Blue eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. Pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows, he admitted, "Never mind, I do not vish to know." The big man ushered Bunny inside, cargo beating his fists against the Pooka's back.

"Put me down you stupid kangaroo!"

"Not until ya' calm down," Bunny replied, waving to Tooth and Sandy who were looking at them with confusion written on their faces. "He was purposefully endangering' himself," He said by way of explanation.

"I was not!" Jack's face was turning a delicate shade of crimson from both embarrassment and being upside down for too long. "I have perfect balance! I wouldn't have fallen!"

"But if ya' did, it would have been down five stories!"

"But I didn't!"

"But ya' could have!"

North cleared his throat, "Gentlemen, gentlemen. Is over and done with! Let's start meeting, no?"

Bunny shrugged and sat down on the edge of the couch, shoving Jack off his shoulder and onto the cushions. The boy flailed for a moment before righting himself and snatching back his staff. He leveled a glare at the elder guardian, but chose to remain silent as North started the meeting.

Though he would never admit it, the boy actually appreciated Bunny's concern. Though, he could do without the whole "being held upside down" part.


	27. Bunny - Grumpy

**_A/N: Bit of a different themed one here. Will be continued in the next chapter._**

* * *

_May 27__th_

_Grumpy_

Jack hummed quietly to himself as he dangled from a tree branch, letting himself relax a bit in the nippy autumn air.

"Oi, Frost!"

Sighing, the winter spirit opened his eyes and looked toward the ground. Not that he didn't like having company, but he didn't feel like talking with the Kangaroo right then.

Bunny was standing at the base of the tree Jack was in, craning his neck to see the newest Guardian.

"Oi, get ya' butt down here. I need to talk to' ya'."

"_I need ta' talk ta' ya'."_ Jack mimicked, stressing the Aussie accent.

Aster rolled his eyes, "C'mon Frosty."

Sighing once again, Jack pulled himself right side up, feeling the blood flow out of his head. He'd been upside down for too long.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, rolling out of the tree and landing lightly on the ground. An uncharacteristic scowl was playing on his lips as he leaned on his staff and faced the Pooka.

Aster frowned right on back, "Said I needed to talk to ya'. Do ya' have a mo?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. Not like I have anything better to do," Jack sassed.

Still glowering at the boy, Bunny folded his arms, "For the Guardian of Fun, ya' sure are rude."

"What does being the Guardian of Fun have to do with anything?"

"It means ya' should have some respect ya' drongo."

"Fun doesn't mean respect."

"But ya' should still have it!"

"I don't care."

"Ya' should!"

"But I don't!"

"No wonder -"

Bunny paused and swallowed the hurtful words he was going to say. "This isn't what I came to talk about," he snapped.

Jack was thrown off by the elder Guardian's refusal to continue arguing. He blinked, slackening his grip on his staff.

"Okay, listen up Frost," the Pooka raised a paw and pointed to him in emphasis, "I got a job for ya' and I want ya' to hear me out before ya' say no."

Jack rolled his eyes, trying to re-balance the conversation "'Kay, I'm listening."

"My paint river's having some issues, and I need to figure out what's going on. I've traced it back 'bout as far as I can, but it gets too fast. So I need ya' to freeze it a bit so I can sort out the issue." Honestly, he wasn't sure why he was asking Jack - he'd figured out his own problems before.

The winter spirit in front of him was silent, mouth slightly agape.

"Huh, so ya' can shut up."

"Oh shut it Bunny. Why are you asking me anyways?" He forced his face back into its usual smirk, "It must be really bad for the grumpy 'roo to come to me for help."

The Pooka almost replied but stopped himself.

He glared at Jack and tapped his foot on the ground, "Ya' coming or not?"

When the boy didn't reply right away, Aster grabbed the back of his hoodie and shoved him into the tunnel, relishing the startled yelp that followed.

He shook his head and grinned, leaping into the hole himself, hoping that Jack would be in a better mood in the Warren – it was usually him that was the grumpy one, not the other way around. It was weird.


	28. Bunny - Competitive

**_A/N: So, a continuation of last chapter. Not a lot of action or anything in this chapter, that's coming up tomorrow. This chappy's just some dorkfaces being dorky + more fluff than I should be allowed to write._**

* * *

_May 28__th_

_Competitive_

Jack tumbled head over tail at the end of the tunnel, an unbidden smile coming to his face as he slid into the Warren. As Bunny thumped into place behind him, he wiped it from his face, remembering just why he was there.

"Aren't you usually yelling at me to _not_ freeze your rivers?" he muttered snarkily, curling his toes into the dirt and looking up toward the Pooka.

Aster reached down and snatched his hood, pulling him to his feet, "Yeah, yeah," he said, ignoring Jack's indignant kick to his shins, "C'mon Frosty." He gave him a gentle shove toward the work area.

Childishly, he stuck his tongue out. Bunny did a double take at the action. "Did ya' really just do that?"

This time, Jack grinned happily, feeling the miserable feeling from earlier start to fade and a lightness take its place.

"Maybe I did . . ." He cocked his eyebrows challengingly.

Bunny, for his part, was glad that Jack was acting more normally, "Yer gonna wish ya' didn't do that very soon."

Blue eyes danced with mirth as the boy dodged Aster's lunge, and Jack cackled as he turned and took to the air, his brother leaping behind him.

"Aww, come on Cottontail, you can do better than that!" The winter spirit taunted when Bunny missed him once again.

As he twirled through the air, Jack laughed – a real laugh and not the fake kind he was used to giving around the Guardians.

He was startled when he dove through a couple of trees to avoid Bunny and found a normally pastel river dyed an ugly shade of olive green. In fact, he was taken so off guard that he almost forgot about the chase. Aster didn't.

"Gah!" Jack yelped as he was taken down, landing almost gently on the grass with a proud Pooka pinning him on the ground.

Aster was rather smug when he said, "Gotcha."

"Oh shut it." Jack rolled his eyes and tried to push him off his chest and failed, "What happened to your river? And would you get offa me?"

"Hmm, I dunno. Pretty comfortable right now. I could just stay here - "

"I swear Kangaroo, if you don't get off me -" Jack was cut off by a poke to the ribs. He laughed before he could help it and was slightly alarmed by the look in Bunny's eyes.

Aster grinned, "Yer ticklish ain't ya'?"

"No." The boy started to wiggle again, trying to get free.

"Then why," he poked him again, resulting in another giggle-snort, "are ya' laughing?"

"Bunny! No don't you even dare -" Jack couldn't finish his sentence because of the rather embarrassing shrieks. Bunny continued to poke his side, smirking the entire time.

Eventually he tired of torturing Jack (and he may have been a bit worried for his own lungs, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold in the laughter). He rolled off of him, allowing the boy to catch his breath and glare at him.

"What," pant, "was that," deep breath, "for?"

"Eh, no reason. Was kinda funny." Bunny shrugged, still grinning widely.

"Kinda?" Jack sounded outraged, "All that for a 'kinda funny'? Dude, we gotta work on your fun having skills."

Aster raised an eyebrow, "'Fun having skills?'"

Jack rolled his eyes once again before clambering to his feet, "C'mon, show me what I need to do. Better get the boring stuff out of the way."

"Boring stuff?" Now it was Bunny's turn to sound indignant, "I'll let ya' know that my pain river is _not_ in fact 'boring'."

"I dunno Cottontail, sure doesn't seem that way to me." Jack gestured toward the rotten looking paint.

"Just come on ya' larrikin. Spot I'm havin' troubles with is a bit further up." Bunny pointed upriver and started walking that way. He was glad to see Jack acting like his normal trouble loving self. He had to wonder what had him that way in the first place . . .


	29. Bunny - Hardworking

**_A/N: I don't particularly like this chapter? I dunno. Pitch is an interesting character to write, and I'm not sure I captured his creepiness enough. Oh well._**

* * *

_May 29__th_

_Hard-working_

The murky olive green river started to get faster the higher up in the Warren the duo walked.

Though he wasn't tired, Jack found himself asking, "_This_ is 'a bit further up?" Honestly, if Bunny would just let him fly there, he could have been done already.

"Yes. And no, ya' can't fly there. There's too many trees in this part o' the Warren. Plus I'm pretty sure that one elf that won't leave lives somewhere up here. He bites."

Jack grinned, "Aww, you do care."

"Shut it Frosty." Bunny replied.

"You didn't deny it!" Jack sung, nudging the Pooka's shoulder. Aster rolled his eyes again, but didn't say anything and watched as Jack's smile grew even wider.

Bunny paused as they neared the bend in the river, "Here we go. This is the spot I need frozen."

The winter spirit raised his eyebrows at the sight in front of him, "I can see why." As the liquid paint turned the corner of the river (staining the grass yellow with the spray), it started to turn into the evil looking color he'd seen further downstream.

"This bend is moving too fast for me to find out what's going on. Think ya' can do it?" Bunny questioned.

Jack sighed a bit, "Obviously."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, don't bite my head off." Aster grinned to take the bite out of his words, but it soon disappeared when he noticed Jack frowning. He thought about asking why – he'd been fine just moments before – but decided not to for the moment.

The winter spirit moved closer to the bank of the river, curling his toes into the grass and watched as the paint rushed along. He muttered to himself, trying to figure out the best way to do it.

"Probably best to freeze from here up . . . then it'll slow everything down . . . Hey, Kangaroo?"

"Yeah mate?"

"How much further up is the spring or whatever?"

"Not too far, just beyond those trees up there," Aster gestured, "Comes up from underground. Got a natural hot pocket there, heats the pain just enough to melt it a bit. Makes it perfect for paintin' the googies."

Jack nodded distractedly, "'Kay, you may want to move back a bit. Gonna get a bit chilly in here."

Blue eyes closed in concentration as he reached his staff out and pulled on the winter magic inside him. The paint crackled and froze, sparkling magic racing along the river and toward the trees Bunny had pointed out earlier. A moment later the paint settled, creaking loudly.

Jack stepped back and blinked. Aster smiled and clapped a paw to his shoulder, "I think that'll do! Give me a mo."

The winter spirit nodded in agreement, sitting on the ground. It would probably take him a moment to recover from using that much magic in a place as _springy_ as the Warren . . .

* * *

"Jack . . . mate? Ya' okay?" Green eyes looked on in worry as the boy spirit shifted in the grass, eyebrows scrunched up and mouth frowning. When he climbed out of the creek with the malfunctioning paint bomb that he swore he'd thrown away weeks ago, he hadn't expected his guest to be _asleep_, let alone having irritable dreams. Carefully, he put a paw on Jack's shoulder and tried to shake him awake. He didn't respond much, other than kicking a leg out.

"Jack? C'mon mate, wake up. I'm all finished. Ya' can head back now."

Nothing. He was starting to worry just a bit. Using that much magic shouldn't have knocked him out. Right?

Behind him, the ice started crackling, melting in the heat of the Warren.

"Jack?"

"You know, he's not going to wake up," a silky voice behind Bunny made his fur stand on end. He twisted around, boomerangs already in position. Pitch crept along the bank of the river, hands behind his back and an evil, Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"When I last checked, the two of you were rather opposing forces. Imagine my surprise when I observed you chasing and playing like children! Why, one might think you actually cared about Jack!"

"How did you get in here?" Bunny bared his teeth, snarling the question.

Pitch glanced toward him, "Oh, it was quite easy. Your newest Guardian is quite interesting. He likes to pretend he's unafraid, but he fails quite miserably." He paused in front of a tree, turning to face the furious Pooka. "I may not be at my full strength, but it's quite easy to follow someone _that_ afraid of their own co-workers."

That made Bunny freeze, "What do ya' mean?"

Pitch chuckled, "Oh, isn't it obvious?" He paused and looked at Jack, who was clenching his staff with a death grip. "I would have thought you'd have figured it out by now."

Bunny was beyond furious at this point, "I don't care, but if ya' are not outta my Warren in two seconds, you are dead."

"Alright. Just keep that in mind, Pooka." Pitch held his hands up in a mockery of honesty before fading into shadow.

Jack stirred, sitting up and looking up at Bunny with a confused look on his face, "Hmm? You okay Cottontail?"

Green eyes met his and he was slightly worried at the look on his face.

"Yeah mate. You?"

"Fine. Why?"

Aster thought about it, "Nothing. Just worried for a moment there. Ya' wouldn't wake up."

"Oh . . . Sorry, I was tired. Guess I should've done that a bit more slowly. Did ya' get the river all figured out?" Jack questioned, climbing to his feet.

"Yeah. Just a paint grenade. Got in there somehow. Probably that stupid elf."

Jack grinned, trying to dismiss the tension in the air. He didn't know what happened when he'd dozed off, but it obviously wasn't good. He felt fine now – better than he had all day. Obviously Bunny didn't.


	30. Bunny - Cuddly

**_A/N: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everyone. I'm probably not going to end up posting tomorrow, just so you know. _**

**_This chapter is unrelated to previous ones, and is also set pretty far in the future._**

**_Also, if it were possible to be arrested for writing too much fluff and OOC-ness, I'd be sitting in jail right now._**

* * *

_May 30th_

_Cuddly_

It wasn't something you could tell about Bunny at first sight. The ol' rough and tumble attitude of his usually distracted others enough for them not to notice much else about the Pooka. Even when you got to know him, he tended to hide the fact that he was actually a really cuddly person.

Really, only Sandy noticed. And he didn't think much of it – at least until Jack came along. Because now there were two Guardians that just loved to cuddle. In fact, Sandy had his fair share of laughs over it. The two of them were brothers through and through – they got in each others personal space a lot. The dreamweaver had lost count of the number of times he'd knocked them out and they ended up snuggling on the couch in their sleep. It was more than a little hilarious that the two rivals who acted so indifferent of everything around them were such cuddly people.

And Sandy wasn't the only one to notice.

* * *

Jack avoided crunching the snow beneath his feet as he scanned for dangers in the area. It wouldn't do for Bunny to notice he was following him. He watched as the eggs waddled into position, smiling slightly as they struggled through the snow. It'd been a long winter this year up in the north, and the snow was still on the ground.

When he saw a flash of bluish-gray fur, he was startled into diving behind a tree. Only, it didn't work so well, and he ended up hitting his head on the trunk.

"Ouch!" He'd said it before thinking about it.

As he rubbed his head, a shadow fell over him and he looked up into green eyes.

"Hey Bunny! Fancy seeing you around here . . ."

Bushy eyebrows rose in response, "It's Easter. Where else would I be?"

"I dunno." Jack shrugged, leaning against the tree and tapping his fingers against his staff.

Bunny nodded, "Then do ya' wanna explain why you've been following me since Poland?"

The winter spirit slumped, "You knew I was there?"

"You can't fool these ears," Aster smirked, twitching the appendages in question, "But, since ya' 're here, ya' can help me finish up my rounds."

Jack grumbled the entire way, but found himself walking the tunnels alongside the elder Guardian, ushering the eggs on their merry way.

Finally they finished up near Samoa and Jack was trailing behind Bunny, trying to stifle his yawns.

"Ya' okay there Frosty? Looking a mite bit tired."

The immortal teen rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'll sleep when I get back to my lake."

"More of a pond than a lake," Bunny mused to himself.

Jack poked his back, "It's a lake."

The Pooka held up his paws in surrender, "Alright. Lake. And yer comin' with me. No sleeping in a tree."

"I don't sleep in trees," Jack responded. Bunny turned to look at him, " . . . anymore."

"You've got a perfectly fine nest at my place and yer gonna use it." There was a no-nonsense tone to his voice.

Jack sighed exasperatedly, "Fine."

Bunny nodded smugly, opening the tunnel to the Warren with a thump against the dirt walls of the burrow.

"Race ya'," He grinned, taking off on all fours and ignoring Jack's calls of cheating.

They both wound up tumbling into Bunny's kitchen, almost skidding into the table.

"That wasn't fair!" Jack complained, leaping into the air for a moment before resting his feet on a counter.

Aster shrugged, taking out a couple of mugs and filling them with water, "To be fair, ya' should'a seen that one coming." He handed the water to Jack who took it gratefully and chugged it down.

They sat in silence for a moment, Jack observing Bunny's face.

"You look exhausted," He commented.

The Pooka nodded, "I just ran around the world, 'course I am," He turned to look at Jack, "and ya' don't exactly look well-rested either Frostbite."

"True," he admitted, placing his mug in the sink and stretching his arms, almost impaling Bunny with his staff.

Aster shook his head and gently shoved Jack in retaliation, "C'mon, let's get some sleep. Don't want Sandy getting after us again."

"Heh, yeah." Jack blushed slightly, remembering last meeting when the dreamweaver had hit both of them with his sand and left them on the couch for a nap.

Tooth was currently holding the picture hostage.

"Speaking of which . . ." Bunny grinned, "didn't know you were so cuddly Jackie."

"Oh shut it." That slight blush was now burning on his cheeks and if it got any worse he might just die of embarrassment and too much heat.

Aster was having a hard time holding back his laughter as he watched the normally pale teen turn several shades darker.

The duo arrived at Jack's room and the teen pulled the curtain aside, leaving his staff near the door. Bunny hung around the opening, keeping the curtain open with a paw as the winter spirit collapsed on his bed.

He turned back to Bunny when he realized the Pooka hadn't left yet, "Need anything Cottontail?"

"Huh?" Aster shook his head and blinked, "Naw, sorry. Just thinking. Night Jack."

"Night 'roo." Jack snorted a bit and rolled back over as the curtain swung shut. He wondered what was wrong with Bunny. Probably just a case of too little sleep and too much Easter stress.

* * *

Blue eyes opened wide at the yelp from the room next door. Almost immediately he'd snatched his staff and torn out of the room, battle ready.

Jack pushed Bunny's curtain aside, feeling adrenalin rushing through his body.

He'd expected to have an enemy to fight, not see his brother sitting on the edge of his nest, head in his hands and ears drooping.

"Bunny?"

The Pooka looked up, meeting Jack's eyes, "Yeah mate?"

"I . . . uh . . . you okay?" He shifted closer to the nest, a bit worried for Bunny.

"Fine. Sorry to wake you, you can head back to bed." He spoke haltingly, rubbing a paw along his eyes.

Jack raised an eyebrow at that, relaxing and leaning his staff against the wall before walking over to sit by the Pooka. Bunny looked up at him when he felt the spirit lean against him.

"Whatcha doing Jack?"

"Sitting." He shrugged, putting one hand in his hoodie and pulling a leg up on the nest.

Bunny looked at him incredulously, but remained silent.

They sat like that for a while before Jack broke the silence, "A nightmare?"

"Yeah," Bunny replied softly.

The teen wet his lips before questioning, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Naw," The Pooka snorted.

"Okay . . ." Jack trailed off before resuming, "Lay down."

Bunny looked at him with confusion, "Why?"

He shrugged, a bit of a blush reforming on his cheeks, "Just do it please."

Aster followed directions, but was entirely surprised when Jack rested his head against his furry chest, "Jack?"

The winter spirit's reply was slightly muffled by the fur, "Just go to sleep Bunny."

A grin broke out on Bunny's face as he ran a paw through Jack's hair, "Why are ya' doing this? Ya' don't seem the type to want to cuddle."

Jack sighed and turned his head so that he wasn't talking through fur, "I'm not . . ." That was a blatant lie, but he went with the flow, "but it's what . . ." he was blushing furiously now, "it's what . . . family does." He immediately turned his head the other way, feeling his heart beating ridiculously fast.

Bunny didn't reply for a moment. Then he laughed, sounding more like a sob than anything else.

"Yeah," he said, sounding suspiciously close to tears, "that's what family does." He put an arm around Jack's shoulder, burying his nose in the white hair.

Jack relaxed when he realized that his brother wasn't going to mock him for what he said, easily nuzzling into Bunny's fur.

"Night Bunny," he murmured quietly.

"Night Jack."


	31. Bunny - Loving

**_A/N: This story is slowly turning into a fluff disaster. My brain is mush. I need sleep. _**

**_I don't think you'll ever recover from the mess that is this chapter. I don't think _****I ****_will._**

* * *

_May 31__st_

_Loving_

" . . . Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!" Jack spun, kicking snow into the air as he preformed his own personal musical. Laughing, he ran along a telephone wire, feeling absolutely wonderful. A couple waves of his staff, and all the building fronts along the town's main street frosted over. Bouncing, he jumped in the air, whooping loudly.

He laughed as he spun through the clouds, spinning and diving as only he could. He spotted his lake far below him and grinned even wider. He yelled in happiness and flew to it, skidding over the ice and freezing it over once again.

Burgess was getting chilly and Jack was excited. He grinned and took to the air once again and laughed as he spotted the clouds for a storm coming in.

Man, he loved winter.

Just as he was getting ready to bring the storm in – sooner the snow, the better – he heard someone calling his name. He glanced down and spotted a familiar Pooka below.

"Jack! Come down here ya' bloody show pony," Aster was getting worried.

He jumped as a chill went down his back. The Guardian didn't even have the chance to register Jack standing in front of him before the boy wrapped his arms around the Pooka – too tightly – and started jabbering away.

"BunnyBunnyBunny! Guess what?" He sang, leaning back and bouncing on his toes, eyes darting around, "I froze a lot of stuff! It was fun!"

Aster recovered, one paw rubbing his sore ribs, "Yeah, I know. So does the entire eastern U.S and Canada. Mate, it's only September -" he was cut off.

"I know! Isn't it great!" the winter spirit grinned wildly and spun around, "I feel so awesome!"

"Yeah, that'd be all your new believers in . . . what was it? Norway?"

Now Jack was on the ground, dizzy but still giggling, "Sweden and Finland too!"

Bunny ran a paw down his face, sighing, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this . . ."

He bent down and snatched Jack's staff. The younger Guardian looked at him confusedly, like he knew there was something wrong with the situation but he couldn't figure it out.

"Hey . . . Give that back." He reached up and tried to grab it but Bunny pulled it out of his reach. Before Jack could recover, he grabbed his arm. He pulled the winter spirit up and over his shoulder like he'd done so many times before (to Jack's chagrin).

The boy yelped loudly enough to make Bunny wince, "What the – put me down!"

Aster tapped his foot against the ground and dropped inside, "I don't think so Frosty. Yer acting like a bloody larrikin, and I don't think they need any more snow out there." He ignored Jack's protests and raced off toward his home.

* * *

"I swear if you don't put me down, you'll regret it! C'mon Bunny, it's just a little snow. Just had to let off some steam, right? Like you taught me for when I wasn't handling all the power very well. That was fun! I feel awesome! Did'ya know that I got a lot of believers now? 'Cause I didn't until a little while ago . . ."

Jack just blabbered on and on, making Bunny worry for his own sanity. But, despite his annoyance, he couldn't bring himself to be angry with the immortal teen – it wasn't his fault he was acting so power drunk.

And, yeah. Maybe he remembered his own experiences with it.

He winced at the thought. Easter eggs were good on Easter, but not so fantastic when a hyper Pooka brought them during the middle of Christmas. North was angry with him for decades after that incident.

" . . . And lots and lots and lots of snow!" Jack continued, resting his elbows on Bunny's back.

"That's nice, Jackie, but ya' gotta calm down. We're just gonna head inside and rest for a little while, okay?"

He walked inside the burrow with his brother talking about the fun he'd had over in New Jersey and a headache he was pretty sure came from said brother's antics.

Jack suddenly went limp in his arms as Bunny turned the corner to the rooms, "Okay there Frostbite?"

"I don't feel so good . . ." The boy moaned, putting his hands on his head, a stark difference from his actions only moments before.

Bunny winced and hurried to turn the winter spirit right side up. He helped Jack walk toward his bedroom, pulling the curtain aside. He knew exactly what it felt like to come off a "power high", and it wasn't great.

Gently, he pushed Jack toward the nest and pulled the blanket over him, "There ya' go Jackie. Just need a bit o' rest and you'll be fine."

"Bunny?"

Aster paused on his way out the door and turned around, "Yeah mate?"

Blue eyes looked at him as a lost puppy might at a friendly stranger, "Can you stay? I don't feel so good."

"Yeah mate, kinda figured that," Bunny commented but reversed his direction to sit on the edge of the nest.

Jack grimaced in a way that the Pooka assumed was meant to be a smile. Aster shook his head and ruffled the younger Guardian's hair.

"Did you know I used to have a sister?" Jack said out of the blue.

Bunny was taken slightly off guard but responded affirmatively.

The boy hummed, "Yeah. She was amazing. You know how Sandy's so good at listening? My sister was like that. And North, he's kinda like my dad," Jack smiled, trying to focus on something other than the pounding in his head, "He was always gesturing and working really hard too. My mama was so worried about me all the time, just like Tooth."

The Pooka smiled at that, "Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh. I had a friend though, his name was Johan. He was the only one who actually did fun stuff without me. You know, other than my sister. She didn't count though, because she was a girl. He kind of acted like my big brother." Jack turned to look at the Pooka, "Just like you."

Bunny's mouth opened and he felt himself stiffen. His eyes felt suspiciously watery and he looked away from Jack. He had to swallow a couple times before speaking.

"Really?"

"Yeah . . . his family moved a couple years after they got there though. So I couldn't see him anymore." He rubbed his temples gently as he asked his next question, "But you're not gonna leave, right?"

Okay, he was pretty sure Jack was going to be mortified when he snapped out of this, "Jack, none of us are. I'm not gonna leave ya', neither are the others. Yer stuck with us forever now."

Jack smiled, "That's okay . . . I was worried for a long time there. Scared that you guys were gonna leave me . . ." He yawned, " Or kick me out. But you aren't. That's good."

"Yeah," Bunny cleared his throat again and surreptitiously wiped at his eyes, "You'd better get some sleep Jackie. So ya' can sleep this off."

"Okay . . . Are you gonna stay?"

"Yeah mate. I'll stay."

He rolled onto his side and smiled softly when Jack immediately put his head on his chest. Oh, he was going to be so embarrassed when he woke up.

"Night Jack-o."

"Night Bunny . . . Love you."

Aster thanked his lucky stars that none of the others were here to see this sappy moment, "Love ya' too Jackie. Get some sleep."

"Okay."


	32. North - Intimidating

**_A/N: We're moving on to North! Wow. I can't believe I've made it this far._**

**_Also, I kinda gave up on making the characters stay in character. Please forgive me. At least this chapter actually has a tiny bit of plot to it, unlike previous ones._**

* * *

_June 1__st_

_Intimidating_

"Jackson! Come over here now."

The young boy winced and turned to look at his father, who was standing near the door, having just come in from the fields.

"Yes father?" He questioned, fidgeting and looking down at his toes.

Nathaniel looked down at his son, "Your mother and I have been talking about your recent behavior. I think we need to talk."

Jack frowned, but refrained from saying anything. He didn't want to upset the much larger man any further. The boy startled when his father put his hands on his shoulders and knelt down in front of him.

"Jackson, we are worried about you. You have not been acting like your normal self recently. Is there anything wrong?" He lifted his son's chin so that he could look into his eyes.

The brown-haired child looked up at his father and tried to look past his intimidating demeanor, "Yes."

"Could you tell me about it son?"

When he realized the man wasn't going to yell, Jack relaxed a bit, "There were some boys at church the other day. They started making fun about me because I'm sick so often."

"Who were these boys?" Nathaniel questioned softly.

"The new arrivals. The ones from Germany – I think one's name is Johan."

The older male nodded in recognition, "Well then, are you sure they were making fun of you?"

Jack frowned, "I think so. They kept asking me why I wasn't there and when I told them I was sick, they laughed a lot."

"Well then, I think it's high time you move on," ignoring his son's protests he continued, "these boys are new to the town and probably don't understand how things are run here. It's up to you of course. I think it would be best to make friends with them instead of enemies."

The boy nodded in an irritated way, "Alright. I'll try."

"Your mother and I love you very much. We were worried about you."

"I know. I'll try to be nice to them, I promise."

Nathaniel sighed as his son turned and ran out the door. Maybe Felicity should have talked to him about it – she seemed to have more influence on the boy.

* * *

"Ah, Jack! There you are. I have been meaning to talk with you!"

The white-haired boy flinched as North put a hand around his shoulders just a bit too harshly, but soon recovered, "Hey North, what's up?"

"Very good question! There is a lot going up!"

Jack made an odd face but decided not to comment on the other Guardian's slip up – he'd heard plenty of them before.

Laughing, North steered the boy toward the globe room, keeping one hand on his shoulder, bouncing on his feet. In all honesty, he was starting to scare Jack.

"Just wait until you see it! I think you will love it!"

They turned a corner and walked into the spacious area. North guided Jack over to the railing.

Bushy eyebrows were raised and the Cossack looked at the newest Guardian, "Do you like it?"

"Like what?" Jack was confused. What was he supposed to be seeing?

"This!" North pointed to the floor where the secret moon crystal compartment lay. It took the winter spirit a moment to register the sight.

He smiled. An actual smile, because there on the wood where the Guardians had their symbols, were five points instead of four. On the newest section, a hexagonal shape surrounded a simple depiction of him. Just like the others had.

Jack found himself needing to blink and he turned to see North's face. He grinned even wider, "This is amazing. Thank you."

The big man laughed, waving his hands in the air excitedly, "Was hoping you would say that! Come, we must get on our way to the meeting!"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "wouldn't want the others getting annoyed with us, would we?"

"Bah, are bunch of sticks in the mud. Would do them all good to get out once in a while, no?"

"Uh-huh. Especially Bunny. Maybe it would make him less grumpy."

North smiled at that, patting Jack's back once more, "Is very good idea . . . very good idea."


	33. North - Fearless

**_A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. Life happened. I think I may have the time to post another chapter today though, so look out._**

* * *

_June 2__nd_

_Fearless_

Nicholas St. North was not someone you could scare by leaping out and saying 'boo'. His bandit years may have been the cause of that.

Or maybe it was simply the fact that the large man was simply fearless. The jolly Cossack was not someone to mess around with when it came to facing things he was afraid of. He faced his fears with the same attitude he had when driving off an entire regiment of cavalry with a bent steak knife – while eating! Nothing stopped him, and he faced everything with determination, straightforwardness, and a gung ho attitude.

Though he was fearless, he was not without worry. Worry for his workers, worry that the elves would ruin Christmas, worry that this new prototype wasn't good enough, worry that the children were growing up too quickly – and more recently, worry for his fellow Guardians. Especially one Jack Frost, who didn't see the reasoning behind North's anxiety over him and his tricks.

Sure, he looked up to the guy, but he wasn't someone to be held down by leadership. And if the Guardians could call anyone their leader, it would be North. Despite the duo's closeness and the number of things in common with each other, they did not go without their own share of fights.

But, through it all, thick and thin, they pushed forward. And if North had to send Bunny to go drag Jack back to the Pole after their argument about shoes, well . . . that was what family does. Shove you out of your comfort zone and make you do things you don't want to do, but all because someone loves you too much to let you go.


	34. North - Excitable

_**A/N: I did update twice today, so you might want to check and see if you read last chapter.**_

_**Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention it last chapter, but I know some of you were confused about Jack not writing Bunny a letter. This was on purpose: Tooth got a poem, Sandy a letter, Bunny a conversation (+cuddles), and North . . . well, you'll find out :).**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_June 3__rd_

_Excitable_

"Jack! There you are!" North leaped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around the winter spirit in a hug. He ignored Tooth and Bunny's laughter in the background, and released Jack from the hold. The boy stumbled to the floor, gasping for breath, but the Cossack wasn't paying attention to that.

"We have been waiting for you! Come, we want to show you newest meeting room!"

The newest Guardian nodded his acceptance, trying to bring air back into his lungs while glaring dangerously at Bunny who was still chuckling.

North led the small group through the hallways and past busy yetis. Tooth was buzzing around, shooting off orders to her fairies while still holding a conversation with Sandy. Jack and Bunny were currently having a staring contest, the winter spirit walking backward behind North in order to maintain eye contact. The big man was laughing as he listened to the duo's insults as they tried to make each other blink.

"Yer as likely to win this as a turtle is racing a cheetah."

"Of course, since I'm obviously the cheetah in this analogy."

"That was a terrible comeback."

"You're a terrible comeback."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"You don't even make any sense."

Bunnymund threw his hands in the air, "Do any of us?"

"Not at all!" North interrupted.

"Oh so now you're taking his side?" Jack looked outraged, although only Bunny could see.

North looked offended, "Of course not! Simply saying that we do not make sense."

"Are you including me in this?" Tooth questioned, smiling dangerously.

All three of them froze at her tone, trying to figure out what the correct answer to that question would be.

"Ah . . . Here we are!" North burst out, grasping the door knob and opening it quickly so that they wouldn't have to respond to Tooth. Bunny and Jack both forgot about their contest as they walked in the doors, blinking when they saw what lay inside.

Where they had been expecting a meeting table, huge beanbags lay. They'd imagined a bunch of strait-backed chairs, but found squashy couches instead. A fireplace was inlaid in the wall to their left, huge windows to their right. Colors abounded and pictures hung on the wall

"Is fantastic, no?!" North laughed at the stunned looks on their faces and grinned.

Bunny recovered and had to admit that it was pretty cool, "Ya' did a good job on this one."

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed, bouncing onto one of the beanbags, "You're awesome!"

Tooth smiled and squeezed North's shoulder, "Just what I imagined the perfect room to look like!"

The shortest Guardian agreed, nodding his head and drifting toward one of the couches.

North chortled, and waved his hands, "Now we can get down to tacks of brass!"

"Uh . . ." Jack started, "I think that's the other way around."

"No? We cannot get up to tacks of brass."

" . . . Nevermind."


	35. North - Kind

**_A/N: Hello from 2014! _**

**_Pfft, over here in the U.S., I still have a few hours until 12:00 comes around (when I'm posting this anyways). Ah well. _**

**_And this isn't my best work, but *shrugs* neither is this story._**

**_Happy new year to all you wonderful people out there! _**

* * *

_June 4__th_

_Kind_

North and Jack got along well. All of the Guardians understood that.

But it was only their resident winter spirit that truly understood why they did. Sure, they were both associated with winter, and they both were children at heart, but those weren't the true reasons.

It was because North welcomed him in happily at the very beginning. It was because they both tried to understand one another.

It was because the Guardian of Wonder was kind to him.

Eventually, years and years down the road, when Jack had settled into his new lifestyle, he admitted this fact to North, who was completely and utterly surprised.

* * *

"Hey North?"

Blue eyes looked up from his current project, "Yes Jack?"

The winter spirit swung his legs as he sat on North's desk. He swallowed before speaking, "I never said thank you for being so nice."

"So nice at what?" The elder Guardian asked bemusedly, setting down his tiny hammer and pushing his chair backward on its wheels to turn off the music he was playing.

Jack looked at him and ran a hand down his staff nervously, "You know . . . when I first became a Guardian."

"Ahh . . ." North nodded, not really understanding at all.

The winter spirit in the room noticed his confusion and tried to explain it better, "At the very first, you helped me find my center. And after that you gave me a room here. And you don't get very mad when I freeze stuff or play pranks or whatever," He shrugged self-consciously, "it's just nice."

North smiled and pulled Jack into a side hug, "Anytime братец. Anytime."


	36. North - Inventor

**_A/N: School stole my plot bunnies. Work stole my enthusiasm. And life in general gave me writer's block._**

**_Apologies for the lack of updates. Stuff happened. But I swear that I'm going to finish this story. If anyone has any ideas for North and/or Family that they want to see written, could you please let me know? I wasn't kidding when I said that my plot bunnies were stolen._**

**_Thanks for sticking around you awesome people! _**

* * *

_June 5__th_

_Inventor_

Jack Frost always acted like an adventurer at heart. He loved finding new things and exploring places around the globe. The North Pole was a heaven sent opportunity for him to indulge his curious side.

The main workshop curved all around the globe, with various stations and workrooms around it. It would be very hard to get lost there, although fairly easy to get run over or injured by a yeti working there. However, Jack enjoyed looking around the other layers of the Pole most.

In the lowest level, you could find huge rooms of leftover toys and things piled up in huge stacks. They often threatened to fall on top of you if you dared to snatch something from the looming mountains.

The yetis' rooms at the Pole for when they needed to stay overnight or just take a nap were cool. However, the yeti village - right by the main Workshop - was much more interesting to the spirit. Jack had never set foot in a yeti's house, but he played with the younger ones in the center of town every once in a while.

Elves found their homes in the roof of the Workshop. The attic was full of them, and they enjoyed having a wintery guest come by every once in a while. He would crouch down in their home and laugh at the antics of the creatures.

All the Guardians claimed a room at the Pole. A hall opposite of North's office led the way to a much quieter section of the building. There were a few empty storage rooms and guest beds, but you could see the rooms that got used most often. The jolly Cossack behind the blueprints painted their doors with each Guardian's signature color and shapes. The beautiful doors lead to even more beautiful rooms, perfect for each Guardian.

But, Jack's favorite parts to explore existed in the old and abandoned hallways. Out here, the Pole shifted around and added new things often, making it very easy to get lost. So far, Jack had found a music hall filled with instruments, a science lab, and a bunch of rooms with blankets woven out of fur sitting in random heaps on the floor. There was _another_ library, and most interestingly – North's personal experiment storage.

Yeah. The immortal teen occasionally got into some seriously interesting situations down there. (Why did he even have that lever?)

The best times down there happened when North would stomp down the steps to retrieve Jack for one reason or another. The jolly man would often end up answering numerous questions about the various machines and potions.

They'd talked about some very ridiculous things down there in the basement.

* * *

"So, what's this thingumabob do?"

"Turns you blue."

"Really?"

"No."

"Aww man. We could have used it on Sandy!"

* * *

"Why do you have a potion to turn you into a tree?"

"Long story. Involved many идиот nymphs."

"Ah. Okay."

* * *

"Hey North?"

"Yes?"

"So, hypothetical question here. What if someone _accidentally_ pulled that lever that was marked "do not pull"? Like. If someone was curious. And bored."

"JACK!"


	37. North - Strong

**_A/N: Welp. It's official. My life is insane._**

**_Anywho, here's the chappy ... not sure when I'll get around to updating next._**

**_A HUGE thank you to AGmegan101 for volunteering to beta this story! Your amazingness astounds me. Thanks!_**

* * *

_June 6th_

_Strong_

* * *

Jack watched as North's chest rose. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

Just like it should be. Just like it hadn't been only hours ago.

He felt a hand placed on his shoulder but didn't turn to look at who it belonged to. He was busy making sure North was still alive.

"Jack," Tooth murmured, trying to not upset the boy by startling him, "are you alright?"

She got a stiff nod in return, but the boy still refused to look at her. The Queen turned to look at the door, meeting Bunny's eyes. The Pooka motioned toward the door. Jack would need some time alone to recover. She squeezed the younger Guardian's shoulder before fluttering toward the doorway.

Sandy moved from the corner, waving at Jack before following Tooth.

The immortal child clenched his fists, one hand squeezing the wood of his staff so tightly it turned his skin even more pale than usual.

"Why did you have to do it?"

His voice was rough and scratchy, and talking made his throat feel funny.

"Why," Jack coughed experimentally, still keeping an eye on North, "would you do that? You idiot."

Then he winced, "I didn't mean that..." He stood up from his chair and moved closer to the equipment keeping track of North's heartbeat, "It's just … It's not fair. It was supposed to be me that got hurt. Not you."

"Life's not fair, I guess," He muttered quietly, not really talking to anyone in particular, "I mean, one minute everything's going right and you're happy - or at least you think you're happy - and then the next you're at the bottom of a pit and you can't get out. And that ..." he paused in front of the hospital wing's only window, listening carefully to the beeping that signaled that North was still alive.

He swallowed tightly, "And that isn't fun."

Silence followed that proclamation. Jack placed his head against the cool glass of the window, frosting it over.

"North… Life's not fair. And sometimes you have to face that. But I don't want to, because it was supposed to be me and not you. I know you want to take care of me, but you can't protect me from everything."

The immortal turned back to look at the man he'd come to regard as some sort of mentor, "You can't protect me from everything. You just can't. And if you try, you'll just get hurt again," one sigh, that was all he allowed himself before he whispered the last words of his lecture, "and I don't want you to get hurt."

Jack slid down onto the floor, curling his legs against his chest and pressing his face against his knees.

Bunny found him like that a few hours later. The Pooka carefully walked into the room, sparing a glance at the man asleep on the bed.

He bent down, settling himself right next to the younger guardian and pressing their shoulders together. Jack barely changed position.

"Ya' know, he's gonna be fine. He's gotten through worse, alright. You just wait and see, the bloke'll be up and running around in no time."

The winter spirit made a sound in the back of his throat, and Aster wasn't sure if it was agreement or something else entirely.

"Mate, he'll be alright. Our North, he's strong, he'll make it through."

He got a muffled, "I know," in response.

Bunny frowned – Jack was in one of his moods, which wasn't usually a good thing. Not much he could do about it though, so he let silence take over and pulled an egg out of his bandoleer, staying exactly where he was.

Both of them startled badly when North shifted on the bed and started snoring – just as loud as he usually did.

Jack started laughing, prompting Aster to join in. After a moment the winter spirit's giggles started to sound more like hiccups and Bunny pulled him closer.

"Ya' see, it'll be fine, Snowflake. North's fine. We're gonna be fine. Ya' just wait and see."


	38. North - Supportive

**_A/N: Thanks so much to AGmegan101 for beta-ing this story! You are fab._**

* * *

_June 7th_

_Supportive_

Jack wasn't sure where he was, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He slammed his staff down on the ground in frustration. Frost exploded beneath his feet as the immortal slumped to his knees and pulled up his hood. Curling up, he pressed his face to the ground and the blessed coolness he found there.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

He dropped his staff on the ground beside him and put his hands to his head.

Everything was quiet as only deserted and empty land could be. There weren't any birds chirping, or even insects buzzing. Silence reigned and Jack felt a dull acceptance thump painfully in his chest.

This was his punishment, and he deserved it.

Loneliness hurt, but nothing could hurt more than the looks of absolute disappointment he'd faced from the Guardians.

Pitch Black wasn't the only bad guy out there, and definitely not the only spirit to go after the kids. As Guardians, it was their job to defend and protect. Tooth had told him early on that they didn't usually have many problems.

And then _BAM_. Monsters-in-the-Closets everywhere, Kappas attacked from rivers and lakes, some old vamps showed up, and even Krampus was getting in on the action, despite the fact that Christmas was _six months away._

They'd headed out to fight. And they'd done pretty well.

Until Jack's mistake.

He cringed at the thought and tried to curl up even tighter. His fingernails pierced through the fabric of his hood painfully.

He thought he could make it work. He was wrong.

_Stupid._

He knew pain. If pain was a person, they would practically be best buds with Jack. Or worst enemies.

No, pain was not something unfamiliar. But this feeling of regret and disappointment and just absolute disgust at himself wasn't something he often felt. He could count on one hand the number of times it had happened to this extent.

_1864, 1888, 1950, 1968, 2012_

And now this. He'd need another finger.

A choked giggle made its way up Jack's throat and came out sounding more insane than normal. Come to think of it, his entire life was more insane than normal.

Sanity was an iffy topic in the world of immortals. Living as long as they did wasn't without drawbacks and going crazy was pretty much the norm.

Hmm, normal. What was normal? Not this.

With a startled sound Jack shot up, blue eyes open wide and hands still digging into the back of his head. There was a red sleigh above, jingling in the blatant Christmassy way that it always did.

He couldn't yet see who was in it, but he didn't - _couldn't_ \- care anymore. He slowly released his fingers from their locked positions and wound them around his staff instead, backing away from the descending vehicle of doom (as Bunny referred to it, anyways).

Jack's mind waged its war alone as he stood still. Should he stay and get it over with? Or delay the inevitable by running?

The grinding of runners on the rocky ground brought him back to reality for a moment before he mentally stepped back into the safety and blankness of true coldness and flippancy.

Blankness filled his eyes and he tugged his face into a mask he'd worn for years.

Four Guardians spilled out of the sleigh, warily walking toward him. Jack nonchalantly shifted his weight so that he was leaning on his staff, staring at his used-to-be-family with a cocky expression.

Surprisingly, none of them had their weapons drawn. They approached him carefully, as if they were afraid that he was broken and dangerous.

_Well, they weren't wrong,_ Jack reflected.

Tooth was the first to talk, gently, as if that could fix everything in a magical _poof _of pixie dust. That was one thing he'd learned in his years - just because they had magic didn't mean they could just get rid of their problems.

"Jack, are you alright?" Baby Tooth chirped from her mother's shoulder, looking worried for her friend.

He laughed, "Perfect! Totally good! Got a question for ya' though - is there like, an official thing to kick out Guardians or is it more of a casual thing?"

Bunny shook his head, ears twitching in annoyance, "We're not kicking ya' out ya' galah. We came to talk to ya'."

"Oh, yeah?" Jack made a raspy sound in the back of his throat, smirking, "Then do your thing, I'm not gonna stop you." He raised his eyebrows as a challenge at the Pooka, making Aster frown. The kid must not doing well if he was back to his stupid way of hiding his emotions.

"Jack," North rumbled, crossing his arms and shifting his feet, "we reacted too quickly. Didn't hear your side of the story -"

"Ah, let me stop you there," Jack interrupted, "only thing you need to know is that I messed up. Again. So, we gonna get this show on the road or what?"

Sandy was furiously making signs above his head that not even Tooth could completely keep up with, while Bunny scowled at the immortal in front of him.

North moved forward to place a hand on Jack's shoulder and froze as the boy flinched like he hadn't in years. Slowly, he continued the motion, watching as the fake smile slid from his face for a moment, leaving vulnerability there in its place. Then, quick as a flash it was back, and Jack was ducking under the Cossack's supportive hand to walk away from the group.

He only made it a couple steps before North yanked on the back of his hood and dragged the squirming boy into a bear hug, effectively silencing any protests as the air rushed out of Jack's lungs. Tooth and Sandy immediately joined in, Bunny trailing behind, muttering weak protests before North pulled him into the hug as well.

Jack had stopped moving, his hands gripping his staff as he took in the _warmth_ and _happiness_ that rushed through him as the Guardians held him close.

Once again, he felt his eyes watering and he unsuccessfully tried to blink the tears away. His jaw wobbled and he released his staff so that he could turn and bury his head in North's coat, hands clenching the fabric.

No one knew how long they stood there, but it didn't matter. They all knew that North would hold them together for as long as they needed to. For Jack.


	39. North - Caring

**_A/N: Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?_**

**_Just the usual 'life's been crazy and I've been super busy with school and work and stuff'. I want to thank the people who keep encouraging me to write! You guys know who you are!_**

**_So, do you remember the whole 'Jack gets caught in a forest fire thing' from a while back? This is a quicky chapter from North's POV because of reasons._**

**_Also, a huge shoutout to AGmegan101 for beta-ing my stories. Girl, you are amazing! _**

**_And, I know you guys want a follow up to last chapter so I'll see what I can do...(dun dun dun!)_**

**_One last thing. To guest 'robin': while family is usually _****pronounced****_ with two syllables (fam*ly) the dictionary does list it as three - fam*i*ly._**

* * *

_June 8th _

_Caring _

The day Tooth's fairies burst into his office twittering – _because Jack, pretty smile, was hurt, Mommy with boy, come, come, come, so hurt__ – _was one of the worst days of North's entire immortal existence.

Terror. Strong, overwhelming terror.

North boasted about his fearlessness - after all, he hadn't been a Cossack for nothing! - but right at that moment he took back everything he'd ever said on the subject because now Jack had scared him witless. His colleague, friend, and, dare he say it, son, was hurt.

And the Guardian of wonder was scared.

So he sprinted to the stables, yelling at yeti all along the way. He rushed to saddle up a few of his reindeer before taking off (the short way, not the one with the loopty loops). His snow globe couldn't spin fast enough.

He flew to Tooth and Jack, speeding back to the Pole and yelling at his yetis again (because he couldn't do anything else). Refusing to leave the hospital wing was the only thing he could do for Jack.

Hours passed. His workers fussed and bandaged up injuries, occasionally checking with the machines to make sure their patient's vital signs were steady. North felt useless, but he wasn't going to leave.

After a few scares when Jack almost stopped breathing and coughed up black ashes, one of the medical yetis informed North that the boy was going to be all right and that his injuries would heal. The abominable snowman kept talking but he stopped listening. He collapsed in a chair next to Jack's bed, watching as the boy's chest rose steadily.

Moments later the hospital doors banged open and three immortals barged in, all rushing to the bedside and asking questions.

North answered them, weariness creeping into his voice. He was grateful when Bunny volunteered to stay with Jack first. He didn't think he could handle any more waiting and feeling irrationally guilty. His room proved to be his escape so that he could think.

He cared about Jack. It was somewhat of a shock to realize just how much so, especially since it'd only been a short while since the boy had joined them. Now the Guardians were so much closer. So much more together.

And he loved it, except the fact that now he worried about them. North was not a man to be distracted from his work.

Or he hadn't been. Things had changed. A lot.

He sighed and put his face in his hands, exhaling loudly. He looked out his window, up to the sky where he knew the Man in the Moon was watching.

"You sent him to us for a reason, Manny. I think I'm starting to understand." He murmured before relaxing back on his pillows.

"He needs us, but more that that, we need him." He'd slipped into Russian now, the language feeling familiar on his tongue.

He sighed once more, closing his eyes, "We will take care of him, Manny."


	40. North - Fighter

**_A/N: Surprise! An update appears!_**

**_Happy Easter to everyone! (If you don't celebrate, then Happy Sunday!) _**

**_Do you remember how you guys were wanting a look into what happened two chapters ago? Well, this isn't _****quite****_ it but it's definitely hinting toward what lead up to that chappy. (dun, dun, dun!)_**

**_Thanks again to my amazing brain twin AGmegan101 for beta-ing this story!_**

* * *

_June 9th_

_Fighter_

Jack's chest heaved up and down sporadically as he tried to catch his breath. He doubled over, his shirt front was soaked with melted frost and his forehead wet with perspiration. Hands on his knees, he swallowed tightly and steadied himself.

North had always known that their newest Guardian was agile, but when he realized just how much so, he decided to test the limits. So training was pulled into existence. The Cossack pushed Jack, and in return got an exhausted and stubborn immortal teen that was slowly learning how to fight with others at his back. Sometimes the others joined them, and sometimes not, but either way North was determined to teach the winter spirit all he could.

The Winter Spirit in question didn't particularly enjoy the training. At all. It took up time and energy and he always felt stupid for not knowing one thing or the other even though there was no way he'd know it in the first place.

It hurt to get something wrong and have North correct him, not because the man was rude or anything, but because he didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him.

Bunny, he goofed around with and annoyed all the time. It just didn't seem to matter as much if he acted that way around the Pooka. (Even though he admitted to himself that it was nice when Bunny was proud of him for doing something right for a change.)

And Sandy was so chill it was hard to imagine upsetting him. Even Tooth was nice enough to understand when he messed up.

But North? He was another story.

It alway seemed like the man was pushing him to his limits and not taking 'no' for an answer. Sometimes it was a good thing, but more recently Jack had become irritated with it. No, he didn't know that move, and no he didn't want to keep going!

The only thing stopping him from saying so was the fact that North always seemed so happy and proud of him.

Every time he did do something right, the toymaker's eyes would light up and he'd smile so big that it was impossible for Jack to complain. North was proud of him, even when he wasn't, so he'd make the sacrifice.

"Ah, my boy! Maybe soon we will move on to sword fighting! Help you gain muscle and skills!"

"I'm eternally stuck like this, North, there's no way I'm getting any muscle from training with you." Jack half mumbled, slumping against the wall and blinking.

The inventor laughed heartily, slapping a hand against the spirit's shoulder and almost knocked him over.

That signaled the end of training - and nap time as far as Jack was concerned.

His room was nice, and the bed was fantastic, but he was in the mood for sitting in the window seat and thinking. He wasn't sure why, but he was.

The North Pole was as deserted and white as ever outside. Jack settled against the cushions, his staff on the floor and hood up. He shoved his hands in his pocket and leaned against the window, snorting at the dramaticness of it all. Here he was looking out a window, angsting about North not understanding him. At the rate he was going, he'd end up like one of the old Greek Myths in no time.

But, honestly! He loved hanging out with North and at the Workshop for heaven's sake, but this was just too much.

He wondered. Wondered what would happen if he didn't show up for a lesson. What would North say if he just… said he didn't want to do it anymore?

The truth was that he had no idea. And Jack hated not knowing how people would respond to him. Sandy was an easy one, and although Tooth was harder to understand, he could always count on her to be kind toward him. Bunny used to be easy for Jack to get, but now it was a bit harder (the Pooka was more complicated than he'd first thought). But North was the one he couldn't figure out.

Sometimes the man was jolly and acted as though no bad news would ever deter him. And then out of the blue the Cossack would act all wise and old. He was just so overwhelming, and while he sometimes liked being surprised, Jack didn't like it when it was something this important.

The window had frosted over and the winter spirit knew that a storm was picking up. Emotions always did that to him.

Sighing he stood up and walked over to the bed, flinging himself down onto it. He looked up at the ceiling and wished, not for the first time, that his life was less complicated.


	41. North - Storyteller

**_A/N: I'll have you know that I'm eighty-five percent sure I'm just a ghost right now, doomed to years of endless tests and studying and school lunch. *shudders*_**

**_Thank goodness school's nearly out._**

**_Anyways, I finally sat down and actually wrote something (instead of reading it - I've been haunting (hehe, puns) the Danny Phantom fandom since somebody *coughs loudly* got me hooked on it :P)._**

**_Thanks so much to AGmegan101 for beta-ing and catching my goofs!_**

* * *

_June 10th_

_Storyteller_

Sometimes Nathaniel would sit by the fire and Jack would curl up next to him in the big chair. His mother would sit in the only other chair and sew. His father would read from the family's worn bible, or even tell stories from his childhood. Jack loved listening to the gravelly voice talk and weave tales in the air. His voice would leap and dance, filling the entirety of their small home.

* * *

Nightmares would always come, no matter if Pitch was there to oversee them or not.

They would creep quietly into his pleasant dreams and then attack. Horrors that could only reside in the space between sleep and awareness haunted him.

"No peace for the wicked", Jack would mumble into the quiet of his dim room after he woke. (Though he wasn't sure if qualifying for the naughty list would count for being 'wicked', he felt that it was applicable in this situation.) His father had often quoted that. He thought he might understand why now.

Sometimes he'd go for a flight, trying to use the chill of the wind to snap him out of it. He always returned to the Pole for a drink or snack afterward.

Other times he'd fly to one of the other Guardian's homes and chat with them to relax himself.

But more often than not, he'd find himself slipping down to North's office and quietly claiming a chair. The Cossack always seemed to be doing something - carving, drawing, reading, crafting - and was happy to have Jack there. He'd talk to fill the silence, telling tales of his wild days in Russia or of the many incredible battles he'd fought. Sometimes he would even read from one of the texts he'd been studying recently.

It was a calming thing, hearing North's accented voice echo throughout the room. The man was an excellent story teller, in Jack's opinion, and always had something new to say.

His voice seemed to push the evil thoughts and haunted memories away. It was a perfect distraction from the nightmares.


	42. North - Mysterious

**_A/N: Thanks to my fab beta AGmegan101! You rock!_**

* * *

_June 11th_

_Mysterious_

North was surprising. Jack pressed his lips together and tilted his head to the side as he considered this fact.

Well, he tilted his head as much as one can when stuck upside down in a tightly wrapped net.

Jack sighed and blinked, looking around for something he could use to get out of the trap. He found nothing.

Whoops.

He was going to be stuck here for a while. He should have known by now that snooping around in the outer edges of the Workshop would get him in trouble.

He could feel blood rushing to his head and muttered a silent plea for someone - anyone - to have _some_ reason to come down here today. Otherwise he would be trapped here for a _long _time.

The old, unfurnished door hadn't looked very interesting at first. In fact, Jack passed by it at first, looking for something to hold his attention, not an ancient broom closet. He backtracked to it later, wanting nothing to do with the sewing supplies. A quick peek inside was all he planned on, but he found himself stepping inside the room with a gaping mouth.

Dangerous looking vials and bottles lined the shelves (of which there were many) and jars, full of what Jack assumed were ingredients, sat sporadically throughout the room. He walked forward carefully, hands holding tightly to his staff. When nothing leaped out of him from dark corners (he did actually learn from his mistakes, despite what the Kangaroo said), he relaxed a bit, letting his eyes roam across the labels.

_вампир ногти_

_Sunlight from Mount of Despair _

_Ectoplasm_

_тесто печенья_

_Sleeping potion (24 hr.)_

_Leprechaun Luck_

_Tree_

_яркие голубые искры_

_Blue_

Jack tilted his head at that. Blue was just a color, not a potion (as far as he knew). Before thinking about it, he was reaching a hand toward it, simply curious.

There was a loud snapping sound, and the world tilted violently as Jack was yanked up into the air, staff going flying into a corner.

Now he was stuck in a net in the far reaches of the Workshop.

He really should be more careful.

"Help?" Jack called, hoping against hope that someone was near enough to hear him. Nobody responded.

Okay, so maybe reaching for a random potion he knew nothing about in a room he shouldn't have been in was a bad idea. North must have put the trap up to stop anyone from messing around. After all, he hadn't even known the man made this stuff. Some of it was probably really dangerous.

Jack yelled once again, wishing someone would appear and get him down. Two minutes later he was still stuck.

"Dang it."


	43. North - Intense

**_A/N: 'Sup guys? How's it going? Guess who's finally on summer break! *evil laugh* Maybe I'll actually have some time to write now..._**

**_Thanks to my superb beta for catching all those little goofs. You are the best!_**

**_And yes, this is the start of that arc I've gotten requests for... *grin*_**

* * *

_June 12th_

_Intense_

"Okay, okay. But think about it, North! The kids would love a toy like that!" Jack exclaimed, grinning in an _almost_ evil way.

North chuckled, "I do not think parents would like me very much if I gave children rockets on their boots." He shook his head, amused, and returned to adding detail to a prototype of a dinosaur.

"Aww, adults are no fun," Jack waved a hand to dismiss the thought, almost sending an ice sculpture flying off of North's desk.

The Cossack laughed heartily, patting the boy on the shoulder, "I will think about it. For now I think we should get back to training-"

He was cut off by a loud crash outside the office door. North leapt up and flung the door open, grabbing one of his swords out of its sheath. Yeah, he was a little jumpy (but with Pitch screwing around recently, he had a reason to be).

Jack leaped up from his position in a chair near the desk and followed, the wind rushing him along beside the elder Guardian. His eyebrows were furrowed as he watched North storm down the stairs and to the Globe Room.

Yetis were rushing around - nothing weird about that - and the lights were shining. The Winter Spirit looked around for the source of the commotion they'd heard from the office, but couldn't find it. He pushed himself up off of the ground and headed toward the globe controls.

North was gesturing wildly, came close to hitting several of the yeti. Jack could hear him ranting in Russian (he was pretty sure the Cossack mentioned something about demons). Carefully, he walked up behind the man, avoiding the sword.

"Hey, North? What's going on? Something wrong?" The teen fidgeted and looked around once again for the source of North's distress.

Big blue eyes met Jack's, and he felt himself stiffen. North was dead serious right now, and something was wrong. He didn't know what was going on, but the man's reaction had him tensing up for a fight all the same.

"Yes. Something is very wrong, very wrong indeed." He lapsed into Russian again, speaking too quickly for Jack to keep up. One muscled arm stretched out and grabbed a handle, twisting and pushing it. The aurora started to shine above the globe, and Jack knew that the lights would reach all the way around the world. The Guardians were readying for battle once again.


	44. North - Leader

**_A/N: AGmegan101 is awesome. Just sayin'._**

* * *

_June 13th_

_Leader_

The five of them stood in stony silence as moonlight shone on the floor in front of them. Bunny's ear was twitching. It was odd to not hear Tooth's voice constantly giving orders.

Jack shuffled his feet, watching as shadowy figures appeared. He recognized some - Krampus and a couple of Kappas - but most were unfamiliar. Judging by the expressions on the other's faces though, it wasn't good.

"But why now?" North questioned quietly, voicing the thought they all were thinking.

The light flickered for a moment, before another shadow appeared on the ground. Jack let his mouth fall open, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, there is no way this is my fault!" He complained, glaring at his outline on the floor. Bunny glanced up at him, a contemplative expression on his face.

"No," the Pooka said suddenly, startling Tooth and Sandy, "It's not your fault. It's ours."

Now, Jack was just plain confused.

Apparently Tooth was as well, "What do you mean, Bunny? We don't even know what's going on yet."

"Oh yes we do." Aster contradicted, "Don'tcha remember what happened when Ol' Man Winter got put on the seasonal council?"

Tooth's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o'. Sandy and North had similar reactions. Jack was still confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, irritated. Sometimes he really, _really_, wished he was more up to date on the lives of other spirits.

North sighed and turned away from the emblem. Placing his hands behind his back, he started to pace, mumbling quietly under his breath. Jack could feel himself tense up, prepared for the worst.

There was no dramatic music, no sudden quiet in the workshop that indicated that something was wrong. In a way, the Winter Spirit felt cheated, because this was definitely one of the most intense moments of his life.

Two counts, two heartbeats, and then the Cossack spoke, "Jack, they are coming for _you_."

The immortal teen could feel four pairs of eyes focus on him as he digested this information.

_Well, at least that's cleared up_, he thought sarcastically, wishing the Guardians would realize just how behind he was on things. Just like when he was training with North, they expected more out of him than he could give. Well, he'd just have to pretend that he knew what was going on, as usual.

With the ease of centuries of practice, he slid a cocky smirk onto his face, "Eh, I'll be able to take 'em."

That was not the answer the others were expecting. Perhaps more questions, a declaration of how crazy this was, or even just stony silence - but this?

North stared at Jack, his blue eyes trying to analyze the boy in front of him. Everything about him - stiffened shoulders, feet ready to flee, smirk just a little too convincing - conveyed that the boy was scared.

If only the man had realized the extent of Jack's fear. Then maybe things would have turned out differently.


	45. North - Soldier

_**A/N: Yeah. This took a while... Whoops.**_

_**Long and complicated story short, my life has been crazy for the past while, and I didn't have much time to write between all the stuff I had going on.**_

_**Thanks for hanging around anyway. :)**_

_**Also, a huge thank you to AGmegan101, for beta-ing my stories, and just being a wonderful and supportive person.**_

_**Enjoy this second to last chapter in the Jack's mistake arc thing... That **_**is**_** actually a thing. Wow.**_

* * *

_June 14th_

_Soldier_

The best defense is a good offense. Jack knew that.

And yet he was still doubting the truth of that statement. Although many people wouldn't believe it, the Winter Spirit did not, in fact, like conflict. He liked attention and conversations, sure - but fighting was just not his forte. He would much rather walk away from a fight than get involved in most cases.

North however, was more of the attack first, talk later sort, and that was exactly why the five Guardians were zipping along in the sleigh toward several flashing lights on the dashboard.

They had to stop those guys. Vampires and Monsters-in-the-Closets were nothing to be flippant about. Children were in danger, and so they had to do their job.

Too bad the only reason they were attacking was because Jack was a new Guardian.

From the bits and pieces he'd been able to pick up along the way, the immortal teen was starting to understand why everyone was so worried. According to Bunny, the last time someone new had been appointed to a council, (And hey, that was new information: the Guardians counted as an immortal council. Who knew?) Old Man Winter had to deal with attacks and traps and beatings for years.

Immortals were just not a generally nice bunch. They wanted to know how harsh or lenient the new member would be, so they pushed them.

Only, they all did it at once, and now it was happening to Jack.

A tense silence had fallen over the sleigh, and even Bunny kept silent about his dislike of North's traditional transport. Jack could feel the adrenaline starting to pump, readying him for battle. He shifted his grip on his staff and looked around at the other Guardians, feeling guilty about dragging them into this mess, although it wasn't really his fault.

Tooth had settled herself on the edge of the sleigh, wings fluttering in anticipation, an entourage of mini fairies surrounding her. In both hands she held a sword (and hadn't that been a surprise) and her eyes scanned the ground below for enemies.

Sandy was sitting calmly, a look of intense concentration in his eyes as he watched the tracking device doing its thing. Both hands were ready to bring out the whips as soon as necessary.

Bunny was clearly uncomfortable in the sleigh, but despite his discomfort, he was ready for battle. His shoulders were tensed, and one paw kept twitching toward his boomerangs.

North, with his twin blades on either side of him, guided the sleigh with the master touch of someone quite used to driving such an unwieldy vehicle. A fierceness that Jack recognized from that first Easter hung about him. It was surprising to think that just hours ago, the two of them had been laughing and joking in the Cossack's office.

Then Jack looked down at his hands, feeling completely incompetent next to these seasoned warriors. Who was he fooling? Sure, he was agile and knew some moves, but he was not ready for this. He was a baby immortal, a prankster, not a fighter. He wasn't North, he wasn't ready for this.

He didn't even understand everything that was going on. He had no clue what to do.

Why had the moon chosen him anyway?

The rattle of the sleigh's runners on road shook Jack out of his thoughts. He swallowed, feeling his heart start to beat rapidly. He shot a quick look at the front of the sleigh - a purple light. If he remembered right (and that's not to say he was sure), then they'd be facing Baba Yaga soon. Jack had been lucky enough to never meet the old hag, but the Guardians knew her well. It had, in fact, been them who forced the witch into 'retirement'.

Nobody was looking forward to this fight.

* * *

Jack had to wonder why there were chicken legs on the house. Yeah, he knew the legends, but why?

He made a mental note to ask North about it later.

Now, however, he needed to focus. North took the lead, heading toward the house of Baba Yaga. The man made one gigantic leap, and landed on the porch, waiting for the rest of them to catch up. Jack uneasily hovered on the front steps, feeling the house wobble with the additional weight.

North raised a hand to the door and knocked twice. They waited in silence for a count of ten. Then the door creaked open.

The owner of the house sized them up, widened her eyes, and then spoke in a voice that grated on Jack's ears.

"Well, why do I have the pleasure of this visit?" Baba Yaga opened the door a little further, but didn't invite them inside. Her ancient fingers were curled around the doorframe, her eyes peering out at them without a hint of humor.

"You know exactly why we are here," North glared, "and either you will leave this town or we will make you."

The other Guardians nodded behind him, squaring shoulders and adjusting positions.

"Ay, ay, I get it," the old woman waved a hand, an evil gleam in her eyes, "Guardians protect children, elderly lady must move."

That got Bunny fired up, "Yeah, we're making you move. You're the one we have to protect the children against." He spun a boomerang around his hand, glaring at Baba Yaga.

"Ah, ah ah," the crone opened the door farther, "are you sure about that Pooka? Seems to me that you've welcomed in danger right into your homes!"

Jack felt his stomach drop as he realized just who Baba Yaga was talking about. He could feel frost crawl out from under his feet and he wrestled with his core to reign in his emotions. It seemed as though the witch was staring straight through him.

Thankfully, Sandy interrupted with a very firm shake of his head and a pointed finger to their enemy.

"Fine, fine, I get it. You want me gone, and I don't want a fight. I'll compromise. You let me talk to Jokul and I'll leave the area."

Feeling a dangerous emotion rise in his chest, the Winter Spirit corrected her fiercely, "Jack. Not Jokul."

The witch grinned ominously and looked toward North for his answer. The Cossack was obviously torn, because he didn't want to send their youngest member into danger, but he would also love to avoid this fight.

Jack took in a breath, "Okay, lady. You got five minutes." He stepped forward, pushing past the stunned Guardians and smiling grimly at Tooth's whisper of "Be careful." Just before he walked inside, he turned to look back at North. The man was looking at him with pride as he gave Jack a firm nod.

Blue eyes blinked in reply as he walked in to what he felt was certain doom.

* * *

Bunny was hopping nervously back and forth in front of the demon house. Tooth was murmuring quietly to Sandy in distressed tones.

North stood unyielding on the porch, hands tightly gripping his weapons as he counted down the minutes.

All four of them had been around for a very long time, and yet those five minutes felt like an eternity. Though Jack had only been in their group for a few years, they already counted him as a necessary member (even Bunny).

Their leader was having the hardest time with it. He was the one that Jack had bonded with the most, the boy's support. He was also the one who knew Baba Yaga the best. North was worried about their youngest Guardian.

Especially since their training hadn't been going very well recently.

No, North was not an idiot. He knew that Jack didn't really enjoy his lessons, but he needed them. Jack was all over the place, easily distracted, not working well with the others. It had been put upon his shoulders to train the boy.

He was afraid that it wouldn't be enough in the end. This was just too soon.

And he was worried.

* * *

Strange how five minutes could feel like an eternity, but three hours can pass by quicker than the blink of an eye.

Jack reflected on this fact as he slumped, exhausted, on the back bench of the sleigh. He wanted to close his eyes, but knew that he couldn't - they still had immortals to track down and give a lesson to. All the other Guardians were still up and running, maybe not in top form, but still fighting strong.

"_You're the weak link, and that's never going to change."_

The Winter Spirit gritted his teeth, digging his fingernails into his staff. That stupid, batty old witch was wrong. He was strong enough to do this!

"_You have the strength, but if _they _knew just how powerful you were, they'd kick you out in a heartbeat."_

He'd shook his head at that, a burning retort on the tip of his tongue, but Baba Yaga had simply shushed him and continued on her mentally damaging rant.

"_Oh, don't pretend like you don't know, __**Jokul**__. Winter has always been about death, hasn't it?"_

And that had shut him up, because she was right.

Faces - covered in frost and snow, lips blue - flashed through his mind. Memories of car crashes and kids slipping and dangerous snowstorms came back to him from the corner of his mind he'd shoved them to.

"_Here's the thing, Frost; you think you're doing the right thing, the noble thing, by being a Guardian, but really you're just putting them in danger. Why, if you hadn't been made one, this wouldn't be happening right now! They wouldn't have to fight these immortals for you, or take time out of their schedules to babysit you! You're just a nuisance - a lucky nuisance, but a nuisance nonetheless."_

He'd been shaking slightly at that point, both out of anger and the realization that what she was saying was exactly what he'd been telling himself all these years.

"_They need me_." That's all Jack could say.

She'd cackled at that, "_They didn't need you before you were put in, why would they need you now?"_

And Jack had no retort for that, because he didn't know.

"Jack, are you alright?" Tooth's voice intruded on his thoughts, making him jump slightly.

He smiled as best he could, "Fine."

"You sure?" It was Bunny who asked that, twisting in his seat to look at Jack's tense figure.

"Yup." He wondered if they could tell how fake his grin was.

Conversation stopped again after that, the strained atmosphere returning.

Jack turned his head away and let the smile slip away from his face. He was a nobody. Just a shepherd boy turned immortal and left to his own devices. He knew the rumors, the lies and gossip spread about him, "_Oh, didn't you hear? Frost just created a blizzard that murdered thousands of people.", "Frost is just another Jokul.", "He ruins everything he comes in touch with."_

Spirits were the worst gossips, and Jack was most definitely aware that he often came up in conversation. Even the Guardians had known of his reputation as the idiot kid with dangerous powers and a much too sharp tongue for his age.

But really, were they wrong?

In all aspects, he really was young. Just a child.

And his powers were most definitely dangerous. They could kill. And no one deserved to die of the cold - the burning chill entering their bones and making them weak and pale and shivery.

Jack was surprised to find himself feeling choked up. He hadn't thought about those people for a very long time. All memories of those people that had suffered because of his presence had been shoved aside, only coming to the surface during a particularly bad winter.

And the thing was, it hurt. It hurt to know that you had killed somebody who hadn't deserved it. To know that you caused them pain.

He pushed the wad of emotion back down and tried to focus at the task at hand. They were almost to their next destination - a green light that he knew stood for some spirit or another - and he couldn't afford to be a liability during the next fight that was sure to come.

North's voice was almost lost in the wind, but Jack could hear him, just barely, "Almost there. Get ready everyone."

He glanced at the others, seeing Tooth place hands on her swords, and Bunny get out a boomerang. Sandy had sand swirling at his fingertips, ready to form his whips at any moment. Then Jack looked at his staff.

The ancient shepherd's crook was all he'd had for the longest time. But it wasn't even close to being as magnificent or otherworldly as the other's weapons. Really, it was just an old gift, and only his conduct.

And he knew from the lessons that his father had taught him that his staff was not a weapon.

"_Your crook is just an extension of you," _His father would say to the younger Jack, "_It is meant to lead and to balance. It is for defending against predators, and for learning the area. It is what you use to guard the sheep. But it is not a weapon, because you are not a weapon." _Nathaniel would smile and place a hand on his shoulder, "_Use it well Jackson. The sheep need you to defend them."_

And yet here he was, using his staff as a weapon. As something to conduct his deadly powers.

He couldn't help but think that his father would be disappointed in him.

* * *

Jackson Overland walked quietly into his home, one hand held up to his nose. A fierce blush threatened to overwhelm his face, though from embarrassment or anger he couldn't say.

"Jackson Overland, where have you been?" His mother had stood up quickly, her latest sewing project flung to the side as she hurried toward him, eyes betraying her worry behind her facade of angry mother.

Jack shrugged, feeling his ribs twinge at the movement. There was really nothing he could do to avoid his impending doom.

His mother drew to a stop as she saw the blood, and started to look concerned. Her voice lowering to a more normal volume she asked, "What happened to your nose young man?"

Another shrug, this one more painful than the last. He held his hand cupped beneath his nose as he looked down in shame. A few tears escaped him as he tried to put the story into words. A moment later a rag was pressed against his hand and he accepted the gift. He held it against the flow of blood, still refusing to meet his mother's eyes.

She bent down, tilting his chin carefully up so that she could see him. "You were fighting with those boys again, weren't you?" It was almost a phrase instead of a question.

The boy nodded, his blush returning, and this time he knew it was out of mortification.

Felicity sighed and guided him to an old wooden chair in front of the fire. After making sure that her yelling hadn't disturbed Emily, who was the deepest sleeper she'd ever met, she grabbed another cloth and dipped it in the water bucket her son had fetched earlier in the day.

She helped the eleven year old switch out the rags and then instructed him to put pressure on his nose.

With yet another sigh, this one of tiredness, she sat in front of him and looked him over. He was clutching his ribs - not a good sign, but the bleeding appeared to be slowing down.

"You'll be answering to your father," she said quietly, without heat.

Jack nodded, a sob building in his throat. Though his father was a good man, and never used the whip or belt he was so used to at school, his disappointment was as much, if not more of a punishment.

Mother and son waited in near silence as the night grew darker, waiting for Nathaniel to make his way home.

The door opened without a crash or a bang. Just a simple creaking of wood and a few heavy steps as the head of the house hung his coat and removed his boots. As he moved into the living area, he noticed something wrong right away.

His wife stood up and walked over to him, whispering in his ear before heading to finish stirring her husband's dinner. Nathaniel sighed and walked to take Felicity's place on the chair opposite Jack's.

For a moment there was only the sound of a spoon being moved around in a pot, and then the eldest Overland spoke.

"Jackson. We've talked about this before. Fighting is not of the Lord, nor his Church, and it is not of this family."

The answering reply came back tiny and shaky, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Is sorry good enough? You have hurt someone else and you have hurt this family's reputation."

A sniff was heard, and then silence from Jack.

Nathaniel waited for an answer, listening to his daughter's breathing from the bed close to the fire.

"I didn' mean to get mad. I just did. They kept making fun of me, and mama and you. They said some bad words abou' her. I got mad. And then I started punching and…" The tears started coming.

Jack's father sighed, moving closer to his boy and placing hands on each of his shoulders.

"What were they saying about us that made you mad?"

Jack sniffled and then spoke through the tears, "They kept makin' fun of our accents, because we aren't German like them, and we don't speak English real well like them, and we're a d-d-different church than them too. And they kept saying bad words about mama. Mean words like the preacher said we shouldn't use because the scriptures said not to."

Nathaniel found himself getting a little worked up as well as he figured out why the fighting had occurred. After taking a deep breathe to calm himself, he spoke,

"The Bible says, Love one another. As I have loved you," Jack joined in on the last part, "so you must love one another."

"I know Papa, but I was really mad, an' they kept sayin' those bad things."

"But Jackson, you must understand that they are not of this country, just like us. They are not learned of the same truths that we are, and they do not understand how to treat others the same way we do. We must love one another, and that includes all those who offend us." He tilted his son's head up so he could look into his eyes and convey the message he wanted to get across, "Fighting is not good. We must make peace one with another and love those who scorn us. I know it might be hard, especially when someone insults someone you love, but it is always better to turn the other cheek and avoid conflict and fighting. Do you understand? It is much better to love than to hate."

Jack nodded and leaned forward to give his father a hug, "I'm sorry." He mumbled through the fabric of his father's shirt.

"I understand Jackson, but it is not me you need to apologize for. Tomorrow morning we will take the family of the boys you fought with a basket of food and you will apologize to them and to the family.

The boy leaned back and made a face.

"Don't you make that face, young man. Who knows, you might make friends with them."

Jack smiled for the first time that night, "You're funny, papa. There's no way I'll ever be friends with those Germans."

His mother cut into the conversation, holding two bowls of food, "Don't say that until you properly meet them, Jackson." Then, she handed the food to her two boys, "What are the names of those boys anyway? I'll make them up a basket."

In between bites and wiping the leftover blood and tears off his face, Jack answered, "Kord and Johan Aeschelman."

* * *

Jack found himself panting as he flung yet another icy shard at the attacking vampire. Despite what any books or movies had ever said about these legends, they were absolutely disgusting and vile. They fought viciously and unfairly, and loved to target kids. Vamps were pretty much the lowest of the low.

And they were attacking Jack. Wonderful.

"Fall back to position two!" North's voice traveled between the packs of vamps looking for their wintery target. Jack leapt into the air at the announcement, and headed due south, where he'd heard St. Nick's call.

He could see Bunny hurdling along below him, managing to run and throw deadly boomerangs around at the same time. As an afterthought, Jack twisted around and aimed a blast at some of the enemies attacking Bunny. The vamps wailed in anguish as the cold power clung to them and froze them to the ground. Below him, Bunny aimed a thumbs up toward his flying ally, just as they both arrived at North's location.

Position two. Jack had to wrack his memories to remember that one, and then nearly smacked himself in the forehead when he realized that position two was just a circle formation. It was stupid for him to not remember something that simple.

He flew to his spot just as Tooth and Sandy appeared in view. Jack drew a deep breath and turned his back to Bunny and North, just as the other two took their positions on either side of him.

"Stay in position two! Send these vampires back to their homelands!" North ordered as the vamps finally noticed the Guardians in their defensive circle.

The head vamp (the one with the biggest muscles and least amount of brain cells) stopped his pack from attacking just yet. The blood-suckers surrounded them, and Chief Vamp - the name Jack had picked out for him in his head - stepped forward toward him. The Winter Spirit clutched his staff in a defensive position and prepared for the worst.

Chief Vamp snarled and grunted toward the Guardians, "You good people always getting in our way. Now there is another good one, who used to be neutral one. We don't like."

The surrounding vamps cheered in agreement, fangs flashing in the sunlight (something Jack had learned about these vampires was that despite what stories said, they were just as evil in the day as they were at night).

Jack glanced toward Tooth as she grimaced in his general direction, giving him the nudge to reply to the vamps.

"Look guys, I dunno what problem you have with me, but you can't be attacking people, especially kids so-"

The boos and hisses of the vamps drowned out the rest of his sentence and the menacing creatures crept closer to the Guardians.

"We do not like you!" Chief Vamp yelled in reply, throwing up his hands in disgust, "We will not listen. We want to kill you good people and feast on the carcasses of your dead bodies!" The other vampires cheered again as Jack tried to figure out if there was any proper grammar in that last sentence.

North's booming voice overpowered the crowd of vamps, "We cannot allow you to attack people. Like it or not, Jack is Guardian!"

Chief Vamp hissed, "Then why do you allow death to enter your inner circle? Guardians supposedly smart. Winter is death." He smirked at the faces everyone made at his declaration, but mostly at Jack.

Jack could feel the frost crawl out beneath his feet. He could handle rumors and gossip, but straight up telling the people he worked with that he was death? Not nice. Also not really nice to actual death, now that he realized it. No wonder the guy hated him if all the immortals went around calling little insignificant Jack Frost 'death'.

The vamps had all noticed Jack's anger rising and shuffled even closer. Tooth, Sandy, and North all swung at them to push them back.

"Look, you guys, I don't know what your problem is with me, but you're not hurting anyone else!" Jack declared, fastening his glare on the Chief Vamp, and hoping the fact that he could curdle milk with a glare would transfer over to this dude.

Chief Vamp did shiver, but he shrugged it off and grinned again. "Well, then, looks like we just attack you."

And attack they did. Jack found himself surrounded by the vamps, teeth flashing in every direction as they yelled insults at the Winter Spirit.

"Never Guardian!"

"Never be good!"

"Always death!"

Despite the fact that the vamps were idiots, they could come up with some pretty mean insults.

Jack found himself scowling, blue energy nearly surrounding him as years of anger and sadness piled up. He gathered the power and sent it out, the crackly blue ice he recognized from a few years ago shooting out and darting from vamp to vamp, as if seeking to stop each one. The power kept flowing through him, and Jack found that his control had slipped. His core was controlling him now, and he had no way of stopping it. He yelled out, whether because of anguish, or pain, or frustration, he didn't know, and pushed everything he had into stopping those vamps that had hurt him.

When he finally opened his eyes, the wind was howling and there was a good six inches of snow on the ground. He was standing up, staff held in front of him, almost like a gun. He saw the bodies of the vamps and felt dread seep into his stomach. He turned, looking for the Guardians. There they were, right behind him, but with expressions of surprise on their faces. Jack stumbled backward and would have fallen had the wind not caught him.

Surprise turned to curiosity. The Guardians all silently looked around at the dead vamps and then back at Jack.

Then disappointment came over them. Jack met each of their eyes, trembling. He looked at North last, and saw the raw sadness and pity in his eyes and promptly turned his back to them and flung himself into the wind's embrace.

His only thought was 'away from the Guardians'. And so the wind took him.

He couldn't hear the voice below him, calling him back to them.


	46. North - Loving

**_A/N: I suppose we'll call this chapter an Easter surprise...even though it's about North and Jack..._**

**_Anyway, sorry for the radio silence on my end. Stuff happened. But, rest assured, this story will eventually be completed. Promise._**

**_And a super special thank you to AGmegan101, my fabulous beta, who spent a ton of time fixing this chapter and giving advice. She's seriously the best. Thanks awesome lady!_**

**_Well, a happy Easter to those who celebrate it, and a good day to those who don't. Thanks for your support, especially the reviewers. You don't know what your kind words mean to me. _**

**_This chappy is the conclusion of that story arc about Jack's mistake. Hope it lives up to all your dreams, hopes, and expectations._**

**_I'll be back soon; see ya' later awesome people!_**

* * *

_June 15th_

_Loving_

Guilt is a monster. It consumed him, filling his gut with heavy coldness. And though Jack was used to the cold, immune to the cold, this was a much different kind. The kind of cold that suffocates and wraps throughout a body without mercy, crushing any hope and giving no release from the pain. It hurt deeply.

Jack couldn't help but feel like he deserved every agonizing second of guilt he felt. He and the other (more wise, more knowledgeable, more experienced) Guardians made their way back to the Pole in silence.

He was curled up, hood over his head so he wouldn't have to face the looks of worry. He could feel Tooth's presence next to him, hovering, not quite sure what to do with the misfit Guardian. The other three were in the front of the sleigh, and he could almost feel their accusing gazes as they traveled in silence.

Having the Guardians there was almost surreal. He wasn't sure why they had even bothered to come and find him at all.

Because he had messed up yet again, and he didn't even deserve his title anymore.

More tears came to his eyes, but he held them back. He had cried enough tears. They were getting him nowhere. (And yet the lump of emotion was still stuck in his throat and his eyes still watered.)

The rest of the trip was a kind of blur in his mind, as though it had been someone else who'd hopped out of the sleigh and made an excuse to go to his room as soon as they were inside. Now, here he was, curled up in the quiet corner furthest from the door, trying to decide if it would be best for all of them if he simply slid out the window and disappeared.

He thought about it. Thought about vanishing (he was quite good at it when he wanted to be) and about the Burgess kids, but most of all, about what his father (his good, kind, warm, stern father who'd loved him and taught him and died with Jack by his bedside) would think of him now.

Snippets of memories were flooding back to him. Memories of riding in a boat and a cart, of being carried frantically to the village physician, of curling up in the center of his parent's bed for warmth, of learning English and shepherding the flocks with his father by his side.

But most of all, of his father's last words as the man was finally overcome by the pox that had infiltrated the town one winter.

The memory was blurry at first, but as he focused on it, he could remember how horrified he was, how guilt ridden. He was the only one in their family who hadn't gotten the pox, in a strange turn of events, and he was the only one who could care for them.

And he was failing. He could tell.

His father's strength was gone, his pockmarked face glancing up at Jack with love in his eyes.

He didn't - couldn't - remember the exact words, the memory still too buried. He would need his toothbox if he really wanted to recall everything.

But he remembered one thing. It was something he hadn't realized he'd remembered all those years alone. But that voice in his dreams? The one that said '_don't ever give up, Jack, you will be great, and do much good in this world'_? That was his father, and those were probably his dying words.

His father, with his warm hands, ruddy cheeks, big nose, dark eyebrows, and rumbly voice, had been stolen from them by the pox. And yet his words before the stillness and unmoving eyes took him had been telling Jack to go on and do good.

A sob worked its way out of Jack's throat as he clenched his legs to his chest and pressed his back against the wall. He was sick of crying but he couldn't help it. He cried for the guilt he felt, and for the pain, and even for the loss of trust from the Guardians, but most of all, he cried for lost time. For missing memories and missing love. He cried because he lost it all, and he cried because something like that could never be replaced.

He loved the Guardians, and he loved his job, but they would never be his family. Tooth would never be his mother (though she was just as kind and caring), and Sandy would never be the brother he'd never had (though he was just as good a listener as his sister). Bunny would never be able to replace Johan or Emily (though he was just as much fun, and just as cool). And North, no matter how much the big man tried, would never be his father (though he was just as strong and supportive).

And Jack felt guilty for trying to make it be so. For trying so hard to be worthy of a family, for trying to bring the other four closer, and for taking advantage for their kindness.

Because nothing could ever replace his family, or the lost time with them.

He pressed his head against the wall, and tried to stop the tears. He didn't want to cry anymore, but yet the tears still fell. The drops clung to his lashes and formed tiny puddles on the wooden floor.

The guilt was pressing on him, making his throat clench and his stomach twist. Guilt from years past, and guilt for the danger he was putting all the Guardians in just by being there.

And despite the guilt - the painful, agonizing, feeling of wrongness - the most selfish part of him wanted so badly to stay. He wanted to push himself to get up and apologize and try to explain himself so that he wouldn't have to leave. So that they would be forced to listen and maybe even make him feel better.

And it was an entirely selfish desire. He wanted this for himself, screw the consequences.

Yet, there he was, huddled in the corner, because yet another part of him was screaming at him to just leave. That it would be easier if he left now and never looked back.

So he just stayed there, frost coating the walls around him, light cheerily shining through the window as his heart broke into pieces again.

He wasn't sure if he'd be able to fix it this time.

* * *

"He needs his time, North, you know Jack! He needs space!" Tooth declared.

"He has had space! Now he needs help!" North's voice was booming as usual.

Sandy waved to catch their attention. "_Tooth's right, he needs some space."_

"Thank you, Sandy!" Tooth gave a proud nod, "See, North, Jack will be fine if we give him some time to think!"

"I know you want to give Jack space. He will have it after he is helped. He is _испуганный_! He needs support!" North explained.

Tooth turned to look for more support, "Bunny, you haven't said anything, tell North that Jack doesn't need to be crowded right now."

"... Much as I hate ta' say it, Tooth, I think North might be right." Bunny grumbled as he warmed his feet by the fire, "Jack's gonna need to know we ain't gonna leave him on his own again."

"Thank you, Bunny! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to talk to." North stomped out of the room.

"..."

"I really hope he knows what he's doing," Tooth said, disparagingly.

"Me too." Sandy signed.

Bunny agreed, "Me too."

* * *

When North walked into the room, he had to blink. It seemed...empty. A heavy chunk of worry suddenly appeared in his stomach, and he quickly stomped into the room, heading towards the window.

Before he reached the wide panes of glass however, a small sniffling noise caught his attention. He looked toward the darkest corner of the room and spotted the blue sweater he was so used to seeing around the Workshop.

However, when he noticed the way Jack clutched at the frayed ends of his sleeves and the shuddering way he took in his breath, he almost started to doubt his decision. But then, with the sudden determinedness he was known for, he strode forward, boots thumping loudly against the hardwood. Jack didn't move.

North hovered for a moment above the Winter Spirit. His large figure blocked the small amount of light that managed to make it to the corner. For a moment he couldn't help but think of Pitch. Of shadows, and knives, and snarls.

And of a tiny boy with pale skin and shadows in his eyes who'd come stumbling back to them only to be turned away.

With a huff, North leaned against the wall and slid down next to Jack's head, one large hand resting atop white hair. Jack flinched at the touch, but made no move to get away.

"It has been interesting day, no?" North questioned quietly. Jack gave a tiny shoulder shrug in answer.

The elder Guardian chuckled lightly, leaning his head back to rest against the wall, closing his eyes. They stayed there for a while, North rubbing Jack's back and Jack trying to figure out what to say.

In the end it came down to two words that Jack was used to saying.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Jack, you helped us!" North sat up straight, gently pulling Jack up with him, facing the boy head on and looking him in the eyes. "Was surprising, yes. Strange to witness. But not something to be sorry for!"

Jack reached behind him and felt for his staff, glancing to the side to avoid North's piercing stare.

"...I-I-I didn't really... it wasn't…" He trailed off, not sure how to explain just _how_ sorry he was for being dangerous. He had lost his temper. And when he does that, bad things happen. The Guardian's disappointed faces were forever burned in his memory.

"Jack. Look at me." Both sets of blue eyes met, and North felt something inside him squirm at the resignation and hurt on the boy's face.

Chapped lips moved shakily, "I really didn't mean to, North - I just - I never meant - it wasn't… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen! You guys - I mean - I should never have been a Guardian anyway, so I'm sorry that I made you do all that work just so I could mess up again - "

"Jack. It is alright! Yes, powers can be very scary, but that is not a reason for us to stop liking you or talking to you! It is reason for us to get to know you better!"

"But I-"

"Jack." North's voice had risen, demanding full attention. Jack's mouth shut with a click of teeth against teeth, and he hunched his shoulders forward and pulled his head down, preparing for a blow.

When the Guardian of Wonder saw this, he found himself struggling for words that moments before had been ready to race off of his tongue. He gently loosened his grip on Jack's upper arms and heaved a sigh.

"Jack - I...I must apologize."

When blue eyes met his once more, it was with confusion hidden in the depths. "What for?"

"For many things. Many, many things," North took a step back and watched as Jack loosened himself from the tight, hunched posture he'd been in.

"You don't need to say sorry for anything, it was me who-"

North held up a hand to signal Jack to a stop, "No, Jack, we do not blame you for anything that has happened today. You saved us and the children! Those vampires were no good." He shook his head, beard swinging with the motion, "It is I who should apologize for my lack of… understanding. I knew training was not going well, but I still did nothing to change this. You are young, untrained, and I pushed too hard. You have been stressed and I'm sure Baba Yaga did you no favor."

He bent down so he could be on the same level as the boy he considered family, "You did very well today. I am proud of you."

Jack blinked at the unfamiliar words, glancing away from North's piercing stare and running a hand through his hair. A burst of air that he'd meant to sound like a scoff (but really sounded closer to a hiccuping sob) flew past his lips and the frost on the floor spread to the walls.

"But...you guys...you were so disappointed - I… It wasn't a good thing. Those vampires...they're _**dead**_. That's not...you don't want me."

North let out a chuckle. "Jack, you do not wish to know number of people who have fallen on wrong side of my blade. Even Tooth and Sandy have killed to protect children! We are...military people. We do not like to kill, but we do to save the people we protect. Did you not see the numbers of monsters-in-closets that will not be returning to their closets today because of us?"

"But...that's different - I mean, the monsters-in-closets were never human like the vamps…" Jack's eyes had widened at the casual mention of his fellow Guardians death tolls.

"Bah, human or not, they are a danger to the children. And good or bad, we protect the children." North's eyes crinkled as he knowingly reminded Jack of when he was first tossed through the magic portal and into the Workshop.

Jack couldn't help but crack a grin at that, small as it was.

"See? See?" North said happily, "It is alright to be sad every now and again, but we must always move on, yes?"

The boy nodded, still unsure of his place, and not quite sure that he was really okay again. North patted his shoulder, "Jack. We may never be perfect Guardians, but we do what we can. We fight against those that threaten the children, we protect our centers, and above all, we are a team." He prodded Jack's chest with a single finger, "And it took you becoming a Guardian to remind us of that."

Gently, he pulled the youngest Guardian into a hug, "You are powerful, perhaps, but it is not winter that defines you. You are the Guardian of Fun, and you are our Jack. That is who you are."

Jack hugged him back, as best as he could with his limited reach, and let himself relax. Maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

Later, as he sat with legs bent close to his chest and cheek resting against the cool glass of the window seat, he looked out on the whiteness of the North Pole. Behind him, Bunny and North argued while Tooth sent her fairies off and Sandy finished off the last of the fruitcake. He smiled softly, as he watched the outlines of the other Guardians move around the reflective glass of the window. Beyond that, cold, blank snow reached out into the distance for as far as he could see.

His hands were wrapped loosely around his staff, the frosted wood glistening in the light of the North's never ending sun. He glanced at it, remembering watching his father carve it by the light of their home's small fire. His father's figure had made a huge shadow beside Jack's much smaller one.

"_Father, this shepherd's crook is too big! I'll never be able to carry it." _He'd said as his father neared the end of his carving.

His father had chuckled, "_You may not be able to use it now Jackson, but you will grow and then you will take on the job of shepherd."_

With brown eyes wide, he'd exclaimed, "_But that's your job!"_

"_Yes it is,"_ his father had said quietly, "_But it will be yours in a few years. This crook is to be your tool."_

"_But I'll never be like you! I'm always getting sick and things."_ He'd been confused at his father's conviction.

"_Ah, I never expect you to be like me. You are Jackson. You have potential. You can do many great things if you put your mind to it."_

To six year old Jack, the concept of taking on his father's mantle had been inconceivable. Now he only wished he'd been able to live up to his father's plans.

"Bah, Easter preparations are much less than Christmas-"

"You try painting billions of eggs in only a couple a' weeks, ya' bloomin' dag!"

"Ooh, there's seventeen molars and six premolars in sector 52, hop to it ladies!"

"Christmas is most important-"

Jack smiled as he turned his eyes toward the Guardians. North was gesturing wildly, knocking elves off of shelves. Bunny had a boomerang in hand, pointing toward the jolly Cossack. Behind them, Tooth was off in her own world and Sandy had drifted off - quite literally.

A soft, warm feeling filled a spot in his chest. These guys hadn't kicked him out. They cared for him.

They would never be his old family. Those people were long gone, and the pain of lost time still formed a hole in his heart.

But maybe they didn't need to be his old family. It wasn't quite the same, but the feeling of caring and - dare he say it - love was the same.

He laughed suddenly, startling a few nearby eleves.

Yeah, they weren't perfect. But they were his.

And he was going to keep them.

_And maybe_, he thought as he glanced out the window again, _his father would have been proud of him. _

* * *

" _And when I fall down again, you're right there to help me up - _ ooooh kay. That was definitely the wrong chord. It's _G7,_ Jack, not whatever that was…" He kept mumbling to himself as he readjusted his fingering. "Let's try that again."

He was sitting in his room's window seat, a piece of paper taped haphazardly to the wall next to him. Blue eyes glanced at the writing on the sheet again, trying to find his place.

"There we go... G7 remember, it's G7… _you remember me and when I fall down again, you're right there to help me u-u-u-up! Ooh, it's like I've found my family, right where I'm supposed to be! _" Jack stopped strumming for a second, picking up the pencil he'd discarded earlier and making a change on the paper, "That's better. Flows more smoothly like that."

This process continued for over an hour - Jack messing up on chords or rewriting lines while he talked to himself. Halfway through, he found himself tempted to throw his ukulele across the room, but managed to stop himself, because he seriously wasn't sure where to find another one, and he had no clue how to play the guitar.

Eventually he convinced himself that it sounded great. Of course, that was a total lie, but he wanted to think it did.

"Okay, Jack. Let's do this. No stopping. If you mess up, just keep going." He checked and tuned the third string again. "It always seems to be that one. Why is it always C?" He questioned.

"Okay, okay. Here we go." He moved his fingers to position and started to strum.

" _There's some things I need to say to you_

_Things that need to be said out loooud_

_Thank you for all that you do_

_Thank you for being there_

_You are my rock, and _

_You remember me_

_And when I fall down, you're there to pick me u-u-up!_

_Oooh it's like I've found my family,_

_Right where I'm supposed to be!_

_It's gotta be said out looooud_

_I- love you_

_Thanks for all that you do_

_I don't say it enough_

_I love you_

_Thanks for being like a dad_

_Thanks for loving with all you have_

_It's gotta be said out looooud_

_I-love you_

_Thanks for all that you do_

_I don't say it enough_

_I- loooove-you _"

Jack grinned as he finished the last line and strummed for a moment afterward.

"Boo-yeah! Nailed it! Dang, Jack, that was great." He mentally high fived himself and got up to put his ukulele away when he noticed a conspicuous shadow creeping in under the door. A sudden burst of embarrassment rushed through him as he thought about the fact that he'd been singing rather loudly.

He silently padded across the room. Pressing his ear against the door, he tried to determine who it was. He couldn't tell. Probably Phil though - that yeti was always on his case. He'd probably heard Jack singing and was coming to tell him off for being too loud. Well, that yeti wasn't going to get the best of Jack!

He placed a hand on the doorknob and readied himself. After counting to three in his head, he yanked the door open and leapt out.

"Boo!" He yelled before the sight in front of him caught up with his mouth. When it did, he found himself almost speechless"Um...Oh.. Hey, North? Uh.. Would you believe I thought you were… Phil?" He chuckled nervously as the Cossack stared at him with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't have happened to be standing there for a long time, right? Nah, that's just silly… Right?" He trailed off as North blinked in surprise, "... You heard everything, huh?"

The temporary shock that had overcome the elder Guardian wore off and the man started to chuckle, "Perhaps I did! I must say, Jack, you have a very good voice."

A flush of red took over Jack's face for a moment, before the frost crept up on his cheeks to combat the heat, "You… uh… weren't supposed to hear it… yet."

"So the song was for me! I was hoping it was." North moved forward and wrapped his meaty arms around the skinny Winter Spirit in a bear hug. "I love you too, my boy! No need for song to say that much."

Jack would have said something more than slightly sarcastic, but found that there was no air in his lungs to help him with that task. In fact, he was being crushed from all sides.

_Oh well, _he thought, _as long as Bunny doesn't hear about this, I'm fine._

"You must sing for the others! I'm sure Bunny would enjoy very much!"

_I'm dead. I'm so very, very dead._


	47. Guardians - Competitive

**_A/N: Thanks so much to AGmegan101 for beta-ing this story. She's actually the most fab person ever._**

* * *

_June 16th_

_Competitive_

"I bet I could totally carve more ice toys than you," Jack mumbled as he spun around in his chair, fingers itching for something to do.

North's bushy eyebrows rose in disbelief as he looked up from his most recent model train he'd been chipping at. "You believe you can carve faster than me? I have been making toys for centuries!"

"But see, I have the advantage here. I literally make ice."

"Ah, is not ice, but carver that must do the work. And I am a very excellent carver."

"You don't know how good I am at forming ice. I could totally do a better job than you."

"Is that a challenge, Jack? Let us test this out, no? We will have competition!"

"You're on, old man! Just as long as Phil isn't judging the winner."

"Old man? Old man?! For that, Phil will be in charge of entire thing!"

(Phil was not happy about this.)

(And yet North still managed to win.)

* * *

"I have never felt this full in my entire life… I think I'm gonna puke…" Jack was clutching his stomach and groaning in pain as he spoke into a pillow that he'd planted his face in after polishing off seventeen bowls of mint ice cream.

Sandy, meanwhile, was still going strong. His thirty-fourth bowl of ice cream made a clanging noise as he triumphantly dropped it on the table, celebratory sand fireworks exploding overhead.

Voice still muffled by the pillow, Jack complained, "I never want to eat anything mint flavored again."

With sand confetti and sand streamers in the air, Sandy happily completed a victory lap around the North Pole's dining room, pumping his golden fists in the air. He was gloating as loudly as he could.

Jack continued to grumble as the winner finished off his celebration with a silent victory dance. A couple of sand 'Ha-ha"s made rounds by the younger Guardian's head.

(Phil walked by fifteen minutes later and patted Jack on the head patronizingly.)

(No one ever won an ice cream eating contest with the Sandman.)

* * *

"BunnyBunnyBunnyBunnyBunnyBunnyBunnyBun-"

Aster cut him off with a roll of the eyes and a heaving sigh, "What?" He asked exasperatedly.

"I'm boooooooored," Jack griped, "let's do something."

"I am doin' somethin'."

"Painting eggs doesn't count. You do that like, every day ever."

Another roll of the eyes, "Well maybe I actually enjoy painting. And my peace and _quiet._"

"...You're boring," Jack mumbled as he swung off of the branch of the tree he'd been hanging in.

"Ooh, I know - race you to the Pole!"

He was gone before Aster even registered the words. The Pooka considered for a moment, just letting Jack fly all the way there. He'd have his peace and quiet for a moment.

But he could never resist a challenge like that.

(Phil really hated it when Jack and Bunny raced around the Pole - they left a mess _everywhere_.)

(Bunny won, but Jack accused him of cheating and asked for a rematch - Bunny won that too.)

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon...You can do it, Luigi!" Jack had his legs bent under him and his head bent as close to the tv screen as he could manage from his spot on the couch.

Tooth was casually hovering to Jack's left, thumbs twiddling the controls around with ease.

"Oh dear, look at that. It seems like I'm a full lap ahead of you!" Tooth teased, a slightly manic gleam in her eyes, "And is that a powerup I see?"

"NoNoNONO!" Jack's yells rose in volume as Tooth's avatar crossed the finish line. "Dang it."

Moments later, statistics were scrolling across the screen and the Guardian of Memories was spinning around in elated circles, fairies hovering around her in awe and chirping their congratulations.

Baby Tooth looked up at Jack from her position on his shoulder and he pleaded with her with his eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and pointed at the screen on which it was broadcasting **Luigi - 4th Place** in shiny letters, before taking to the air and joining her sisters in a cheer.

Jack slumped back in his seat, flinging a hand dramatically over his eyes.

(Phil looked in on them from the hallway. He wasn't sure if he should be concerned or not.)

(Tooth won at Mortal Kombat and Donkey Kong as well, leaving Jack wondering just when she'd gotten so good at video games.)

* * *

Jack had finally had enough.

He was sick of losing everything to the other Guardians. So, his solution? Bring it back to his own turf.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" He screeched loudly as he divebombed the grey figure that was one seriously angry Pooka.

A dozen of heavy, clumped snowballs rained down on Bunny's head. A shriek of disgust could be heard from the ground below, and Jack cackled as he and the wind spun higher in the sky. He pulled the moisture from the air once more and soon cradled thirteen perfect snowballs in the crook of his arm. His eyes sought out his next target, who made an imposing red shadow amidst the whiteness of the nearly barren landscape. With another shout of joy, he let himself fall, the air whooshing past him. Before he hit the ground, the wind caught him and he continued his assault on the other Guardians. Snowball after snowball splattered against North's coat.

With his remaining snowballs, Jack took aim. Tooth and Sandy didn't even see him coming.

"Augh!" Could be heard from hundreds of miles up in the air as Tooth took blows to her legs.

Jack kept laughing and spiraled down to earth, making a small explosion of snow rain down on Bunny's head as he flung himself into a snow drift. He reached out and clumped more snow together, gently blowing on it, before leaping back out and aiming right toward Bunny. The Pooka was ready this time though, and managed to dodge before it hit.

"Ooh, ya' got it comin' for ya' now mate," Aster warned as he leaned down and packed snow together. The Pooka was most definitely not a rookie at throwing things, but Jack was an expert at dodging snowballs. The two continued this pattern for a few moments, flinging unknown amounts of snow at each other, along with insults.

However, this was all interrupted as a huge snowball hit Jack's unprotected back and caused him to land, spread-eagled, against the snow. A roar of laughter was heard.

"This means war!" North called, already stooping down to start on his next snowball. Overhead, Tooth and Sandy flew, raining down snowballs indiscriminately.

Jack grinned.

This was one thing he was sure to win.

(Phil later brought them all hot chocolate and found it hard not to laugh as Jack continued to crow about his indisputable win.)

(The snowball fight of '15 went down in the Guardian history books.)

* * *

Phil was confused.

Baffled, uncertain, worried, bemused, and seriously regretting his recommendation for Guardian Game Night.

How on earth they managed to make _Candy Land_ competitive - that was something he'd never know or completely understand.

All he knew was that there was popcorn on the ceiling and the game board was on fire, and in the meantime, North and Bunny were arguing about the logistics of the fictional kingdom, while Tooth and Jack debated on whether the shortcuts were even worth it, and Sandy was quietly rearranging the pieces on the board and stacking the deck so that he would win.

And in the end, no one was really sure who got to King Candy's Castle first. That corner of the game board had gone up in flames when no one was looking.

(Phil then forcibly banned Candy Land from all future game nights.)

(He forgot to do the same with Chutes and Ladders - something he continues to regret to this day.)


End file.
